Jika Malam Tiba
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Last chapie.. "terima kasih Sasori, berkatmu sekaramg aku bisa hidup normal sebagai..."RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Percayakah anda akan sihir atau kutukan? Mungkin, anda akan perpikir jika itu hal yang tabu. Tapi tidak setelah anda membaca fanfic ini...  
_- - -  
**Jika Malam Tiba by Call Me Shi Chan.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warning: Fanfic OOC dan AU, ini akan membuat Senpai sekalian, mual karena keanehan, kehancuran dan ke-Gaje'an ceritanya.  
Pairing: Deidara, errr female or male? Arrg, bingung, jadi silahkan simpulkan sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, dia akan Shi-Chan pasangkan dengan mantan Shi-chan Sasori.  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance ajalah.  
**- - -

_16 tahun yang lalu, disebuah kota bernama Amegakure, terjadi suatu hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh kita semua. Kejadian aneh, yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya..._

**5 Mei, 16 tahun silam...  
**  
Siang dihari itu, cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Langit begitu gelap, hujan juga turun dengan sangat lebat. Gemuruh petir menyambar bergantian, hembusan angin kencang juga terlihat begitu menakutkan. Disaat yang bersama'an, lahirlah bayi laki-laki tampan yang begitu lucu.

"Selamat ya, Pak, Bu, bayi Anda laki-laki," ucap si bidan usai memberikan bayi mungil itu pada Ayahnya.

"T-terima kasih," balas pria itu sambil menggendong bayi pertamanya.

Sementara istrinya hanya dapat bernafas lega, melihat bayi dalam dekapan suaminya tertidur pulas.

"Baiklah kaloau begitu, saya permisi dulu, sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat," ujar Si Bidan sebelum meninggalkan kedua suami istri itu.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-san," balas suami istri itu dengan senang.

"Liat Ma, anak laki-laki kita begitu tampan, persis seperti keinginan turun temurun keluarga kita," membawa bayi mungil itu dalam dekapan istrinya yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur.

"Iya, Papa benar. Dia taaampan, sekali", mengecup lembut kening bayi mungil itu.

Kedua orang tua muda itu seakan terhanyut dalam kebahagian karena mendapatkan anak pertama. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, hal buruk bersiap-siap menyambut keduanya.

# # #

Malam hari di 5 mei. Cuaca malam itu begitu indah. Bulan bersinar diantara bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan keadaan tadi siang.

Si kecil Deidara, bayi laki-laki yang baru lahir siang tadi, tiba-tiba menangis menjerit-jerit, hingga membangunkan Konan, ibunya. Konan pun berjalan ke arah ranjang Deidara. Betapa terkejutnya Konan ketika melihat kepala botak bayinya ditumbuhi rambut yang panjang dengan tidak normal. Konan, berusaha untuk tetep tenang. Halusinasinya saja, ia mencoba berpikir positif dengan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, keanehan kedua, dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah, ketika ia tau jika jenis kelamin anaknya berubah. Yah, dia menjadi perempuan.

**"T-TIDAK, TIDAAAAAAAAAK!!!"** Konan berteriak sejadi-jadinya, membuat Pein sang suami terjingkat kaget karenanya.

Tak jauh beda dari Konan, Pein pun terkejut melihat keanehan pada bayi mereka. Kebahagia'an yang dari siang tadi mereka rasakan seakan lenyap, dan digantikan oleh rasa takut yang begitu mendalam. Ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang terjadi, membuat keduanya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena terkejut.

# # #

**Esok harinya...**

Deidara bayi yang sudah kembali seperti semula, dibawa oleh Pein dan Konan ke tempat Paranormal, panggil saja dia Orochimaru. Peramal itu menjelaskan, jika anak lelaki mereka mendapat kutukan. Kutukan dari Yang Kuasa karena tindakan keluarga mereka. Tindakan membunuh bayi perempuan yang lahir dikeluarga itu, dan membiarkan bayi lelaki tetap hidup dan menjadi penerus. Pein dan Konan begitu terpukul mendengarnya. Mereka bertanya dan terus mengumpat sedih. Mengapa kutukan itu harus menimpa keluarga dari generasi ke 7 keluarga mereka? Pertanyaan itulah yang terus berputar dalam otak keduanya.

"Diumurnya yang ke-16lah kutukan itu dapat dimusnahkan. Tapi, hanya ciuman dari lelaki yang tulus mencintainya yang dapat memusnahkan kutukan itu," terang Orochimaru dengan serius.

"Lalu, apa anak kita akan jadi lelaki seutuhnya Tuan?" Tanya Pein.

"Ntahlah, dia akan menjadi lelaki atau wanita, hanya takdir yang dapat memberitahunya, saya hanya dapat mengatakan hal yang saya tahu," jawab Peramal itu.

Konan menangis tersedu sambil menatap, bayi mungilnya.

"Jika itu yang terbaik, kami juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi," kata Pein mencoba tegar.

Orochimaru dan Konan hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pernyataan Pein.

Menunggu, dan terus menunggu, hanya itu yang dapat mereka perbuat. Dan, sampai lelaki yang tulus mencintai Deidara muncul, membawa keajaiban, mereka akan tetap menunggu.

# # #

**7 Tahun kemudian...  
**  
Deidara tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan disiang hari, dan menjadi gadis yang manis jika malam menjelang. Ia tumbuh dengan kutukan itu bertahun-tahun. Walau merasa sedih, Deidara mampu melewati hari-harinya dengan sukacita. Konan dan Pein pun mulai terbiasa dengan kutukan pada diri anak mereka. Bahkan mereka merasa seperti memiliki 2 anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan tentu saja, kebahagiaan selalu mernyertai keluarga itu... Sambil menunggu keajaiban itu tiba.

# # #

Yah… Selesai... pendek banget ya? Emang sengaja Shi Chan buat gitu.... Oya maaf kalo aneh dan banyak bagian yang salah. Tapi Shi Chan masih tunggu Review para senpai sekalian, karena review senpai semua menentukan lanjut tidaknya fanfic gaje ini… Arigatou……. –nunduk-nunduk-


	2. Chapter 2

_Percayakah anda akan sihir atau kutukan? Mungkin, anda akan perpikir jika itu hal yang tabu. Tapi tidak setelah anda membaca fanfic ini._

**- - -**

**Jika Malam Tiba by Call Me Shi Chan.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warning: Fanfic OOC dan AU, ini akan membuat Senpai sekalian, mual karena keanehan, kehancuran dan ke-Gaje'an ceritanya.  
Pairing: Deidara, errr female or male? Arrg, bingung, jadi silahkan simpulkan sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, dia akan Shi-Chan pasangkan dengan mantan Shi-chan Sasori.  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance.**

**- - -**

**16 tahun kemudian, di Konohagakuen...**

Hari ini adalah tanggal ke 31 dibulan Januari. Deidara, gadis dengan dua kepribadian berbeda sedang berjalan mengikuti langkah wali kelas barunya. Kebetulan, ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah setelah pindah menuju Konoha.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Pintu diketuk, dari luar, masuklah Kakashi sensei bersama Deidara, si murid baru. "Permisi, Asuma-sensei, maaf mengganggu," kata Kakashi meminta ijin.

"Oh, tidak apa," balas Asuma menghentikan pelajaran.

Melihat cowok manis masuk ke kelas itu, para siswi langsung sibuk dengan kasak kusuk mereka. Sedangkan murid cowok terlihat kecewa karena bukan murid cewek yang jadi penghuni baru di kelas mereka.

"Nah, Deidara, silahkan kamu memperkenalkan diri!" Kakashi mempersilahkan.

Deidara menarik nafas sejenak, lalu, "Hai semua, nama gue Deidara. Pindahan dari kota sebelah," jelas pemuda berambut kuning itu sedikit gugup.

"Sebelah? Sebelah mana? Bukannya disebelah itu cuma ada kuburan"? Celetuk seorang pria bernama Hidan.

"_Iya, kuburan lo!"_ Batin Deidara jengkel.

"Ow, sayangnya lo salah! Gue, lebih tepatnya pindahan dari Amegakure. Umur gue 16 tahun dan tepat 5 Mei nanti gue berumur 17 tahun," lanjut Deidara.

Para siswi berkoor sambil pasang tampang ngarep.

"Terimakasih, perkenalannya. Sekarang, silahkan kamu duduk disana!" Asuma menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk kosong disebelah salah seorang pemuda. Deidara mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh guru biologinya itu.

"Sok ganteng," gumam Hidan saat Deidara lewat disebelahnya.

Deidara dapat mendengar jelas kata-kata tidak menyenangkan barusan.

**X x X x X x X**

"Hai, gue Deidara," memperkenalkan diri pada teman sebangkunya sambil tersenyum.

"Udah tau, belum 5 menit lo ngenalin diri lo di depan kelas," balas cowok bermata coklat dengan malas.

"Btw, nama lo siapa?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ngapain lo tanya-tanya?" Kata orang itu ketus.

Mendengar jawaban pemuda itu, urat-urat kepala Deidara berkedut menahan marah.

_Hn? Jadi namanya Sasori,"_ pikir Deidara yang tidak sengaja melihat buku tulis pemuda yang ada disebelahnya itu.

**X x X x X x X**

**  
**Jam pelajaran ketiga dikelas itu adalah ekonomi. Terlihat para murid sibuk mencatat materi pelajaran dipapan.

"Duduk disini silau, gue jadi gak bisa liat papan," gumam Deidara pada Sasori yang terlihat malas tapi tetap mencatat materi yang dituliskan Kakuzu-sensei didepan sana.

"Lo kelewatan, papan segede gitu lo bilang gak keliatan," sahut Sasori yang tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Deidara.

"Bukan papannya, tapi tulisannya!" Deidara dengan nada penekanan.

"Oou. Makanya, kalo ngomong yang jelas".

Deidara menghela nafas frustasi.

"Oya, lo bilang gak keliatan kan? Gimana kalo lo duduk sini aja!" Tawar Sasori.

Deidara noleh, lalu mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Duduk dimana?".

"Disini," memainkan telunjuknya dan menunjuk kearah bawah, tepat dipahanya, "Dipangkuan gue," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

**Jduak.**

"Jangan bercanda ya!" Deidara menjotos pipi Sasori.

_"Ya Tuhan, apa dia yaoi,"_ umpat Deidara dalam hati.

Sedang Sasori masih asyik mengelus pipinya yang kemerahan, "Sakit..." Gumamnya.

Untungnya, Kakuzu-sensei dan murid-murid yang lain tidak begitu peduli dengan kejadian itu.

**X x X x X x X**

**  
Teng... Teng... Teng...  
**

Waktu istarahat di Konohagakuen pun, tiba...

"Lo mau ke kantin kan? Gue bareng ya?" Pinta Deidara sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ogah, gue gak sudi," balas Sasori ketus.

"Ayolah... Iya, gue sadar gue salah karena udah mukul lo," kata Deidara penuh sesal.

Hh, Sasori hanya mendengus.

"Sasori~..." Rengek Deidara.

**Drap. Drap. Drap.**

Belum sempat keduanya beranjak dari tempat duduk, beberapa siswi di kelas itu mengepung bangku mereka.

"Cewek-cewek bodoh. Maunya, godain anak baru itu. Padahal, disini ada cowok yang lebih cakep," komentar Hidan yang iri pada Deidara yang dikerubungi cewek-cewek.

"Justru karena mereka cewek smart, makanya mereka pilih ke sana!" Sahut Tobi yang berada disebelah Hidan.

"Lo barusan bilang apa, Tobi?~".

"Aah, enggak. Mereka emang cewek-cewek bodoh, ahahaha," takut.

**X x X x X x X**

"Hei, Dei- gue Karin!".

"Gue Tayuya. T-A-Y-U-Y-A".

"Panggil aja gue, Ino!".

"Emm, aah." Deidara bingung.

Tapi cewek-cewek itu malah mendekat dan mencubitinya.

"Sasori, wait!" Meraih lengan Sasori dan pergi meninggalkan cewek-cewek yang lebay karena ditinggal si anak baru.

"**GANTENG, JANGAN PERGI!" **Teriak para siswi itu kompak.

**X x X x X x X**

**Diluar kelas...  
**  
"Sasori! Kenapa lo gak bantuin gue? Gak kasian lo ama gue?" Tanya Deidara.

" Padahal, lo sendiri juga gak mengasiani gue?" Ucap Sasori.

"Kenapa harus?!" Deidara bingung.

"Lihat, para fans girl gue jadi jijik ngeliat lo pegang lengan gue!" Pasang tampang cuek sambil melihat para penggemarnya yang menonton adegan itu dengan ngeri.

"Hah?!" Deidara melepas genggamannya cepat-cepat, "Sory..." Nyengir.

Sasori tak begitu peduli dan beranjak meninggalkan cowok manis itu begitu saja.

"Sasori!!" Panggil Deidara.

"Apalagi sih?" Tanya Sasori malas.

"Anterin gue liat-liat sekolahan dong!" Pinta Deidara setelah menyamai langkah Sasori.

"Kalo lo cewek gue mau, tapi lo kan cowok, jadi gue ogah!" Tolak Sasori.

"_Ck, belum tau apa kalo malem gue bisa secantik Bcl,"_ kata Dei dalam hati.

"Ayolah Sas~..." Bujuk Deidara.

"....." Sasori diam berpikir. Kemudian, "Boleh deh!".

Mata Deidara berbinar senang, "Aye...".

**Set**

_  
"Ng?!"._

**X x X x X x X**

**  
Tbc...**

**  
X x X x X x X**

**  
**Coba tebak apa yang terjadi?... Kalo belum tau tunggu chapter berikutnya ya. Shi juga mau, ngucapin makasih banyak buat para Senpai yang udah review, Shi gak tau gimana cara bales reviewnya. Shi minta maaf kalo chapter kedua ini agak aneh. Dan terakhir, Shi masih tunggu kritik dan saran dari para senpai sekalian, ingat! Shi gak terima flame. Yosh, Ja ne and arigatou minna... *membungkukkan badan*.


	3. Chapter 3

_Percayakah anda akan sihir atau kutukan? Mungkin, anda akan perpikir jika itu hal yang tabu. Tapi tidak setelah anda membaca fanfic ini...  
_- - -  
**Jika Malam Tiba by Call Me Shi Chan.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warning: Fanfic OOC dan AU, ini akan membuat Senpai sekalian, mual karena keanehan, kehancuran dan ke-Gaje'an ceritanya.  
Pairing: Deidara, errr female or male? Arrg, bingung, jadi silahkan simpulkan sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, dia akan Shi-Chan pasangkan dengan mantan Shi-chan Sasori.  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance ajalah.  
**- - -

"Sasori, Mau ya anterin gue liat-liat lingkungan sekolah," pinta Dei.

"Ogah ah! Iya kalo lo cewek".

"Jangan pelit gitu dong!" Rengek pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Lo juga, jangan kayak cewek gitu kenapa!" Balas Sasori.  
Deidara speechless.

"Tapi kalo lo maksa, gue juga gak bisa nolak sih. Tapi--...," menodongkan telapak tangannya kehadapan Deidara.

"Tapi apa?!" Tanya Deidara.

"Kasih duit dulu!" Kata Sasori.  
Alis Deidara naik turun gak jelas, "Lo, Lo itu kenapa sih Sas!!".  
"Gak denger ya apa kata Kakuzu-sensei? Sasori mulai menirukan guru favoridnya itu. Yang namanya manusia itu pasti butuh uang. Gak ada satupun yang gratis didunia yang luas ini! Uang sana, uang sini, dimana-mana manusia butuh uang, jadi--..".  
"STOP! GUE MALES DENGER LO NGOMONG GITU!! KALO LO GAK MAU, YA UDAH GUE SENDIRI AJA!!" Meninggalkan Sasori dengan jengkel.  
"Ya udah~... Lagian, siapa loe," balas Sasori cuek bebek dan berjalan kearah berlawan dengan Deidara.

**X x X x X x X  
**

Matahari perlahan masuk ke peraduannya. Suara hewan-hewan malam pun mulai terdengar...

**Dimeja makan keluarga Pein...  
**  
"DEIDARA, CEPAT TURUN! WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM!!" Teriak Konan dari lantai bawah.

"IYAAAA..." Balas Deidara dari kamarnya.

**Tap Tap Tap  
**  
Deidara pun turun. Rambut panjangnya tergerai sampai ke pinggang. Suaranya yang lantang terdengar lembut dan nyaring...

"Masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Deidara saat tiba di meja makan.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, Konan malah berkata, "Dei-chan! Kenapa kamu pake baju begitu?" Tanyanya yang melihat anak itu cuma memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek kotak-kotak saja.

"Emang kenapa, Ma?" Duduk dimeja makan berhadapan sang Papa.

"Kenapa kamu bilang? Mama itu pengen liat kamu pake baju cewek yang Mama belikan!" Jawab Konan kesal.

"Mama~ Kalo Dei, pake baju gitu, ribet kalo pas pagi! Kan Mama juga tau, kalo ukuran tubuh Dei pas jadi cowok beda ama Dei yang cewek," gak mau kalah.

"Tapi Dei-chan!".

"Ssst udah-udah! Deidara, sekali-kali turuti kata Mama kamu itu!. Wajar kan, kalo orang tua pengen liat anaknya dandan yang cantik," Ujar Pein menyela omongan Konan. "Lagipula, Papa juga pengen membandingkan siapa yang paling cantik antara kamu dan Mama," lanjut Pein dengan santainya.

**Jduag.  
**

"Mending kamu gak usah pake baju cewek Deidara!" Kata Konan setelah menggetok kepala suaminya dengan sendok sayur.  
Deidara tersenyum puas, "Ya Mamaku sayang~".  
Pein mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sakit ya Papaku sayang?~..." Goda Deidara sesaat setelah Konan kembali ke dapur.

"Sudah diam! Ngomong-ngomong, gimana hari pertama kamu disekolah tadi?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Uum... Biasa aja," jawab Deidara seadanya.

"Masa gak ada satu cewek yang ngefans ama kamu?" Pein ingin tau.

"Ada sih, tapi—".

"Wah, hebat kamu Dei. Mirip kayak Papa waktu muda dulu!" Mulai narsis. "Dulu, pas Papa sma, fans girls Papa banyak banget, dari yang jelek sampai yang cantik. Buktinya aja ya, Mama kamu yang cupu sampai terhipnotis oleh ketampanan Papa!" Cerita Pein panjang lebar. Deidara menautkan alis.

"Dan Papa mau ama Mama yang cupu itu? Apa gak salah?" Tanya Deidara curiga.

"Papa ini kan orangnya gak pilih-pilih," narsis mode on.

"Papa cerita apa ke Deidara?" Tanya Konan yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Aah, enggak kok Ma, Papa malah yang dengerin cerita Deidara," bohong.

"Awas kalo ngomong yang enggak-enggak," Konan judes mode.

"Iya Mama sayang~..." Pein langsung nurut.

_"Fuuh... Yang terhipnotis sampai ketakutan gitu apa gak sebaliknya?"_ Kata Deidara cewek dalam hati.

**X x X x X x X  
**

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah. Meski bintang tidak dapat terlihat jelas, tapi indahnya malam nampak dari bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

"_Ulang tahun gue tinggal bentar lagi, dan peramal itu bilang kalo gue mesti ciuman ama seorang cowok yang bisa nerima gue apa adanya diusia gue yang ke 17. Apa ada ya cowok kayak gitu?"_Pikir Deidara yang termenung didepan jendela kamarnya.

"Haaa..." Deidara menghela nafas sedih.

Tapi, ntah mengapa, ia teringat pada kata-kata Sasori siang tadi...

_"Yang namanya manusia itu pasti butuh uang. Gak ada satupun yang gratis didunia yang luas ini! Uang sana, uang sini, dimana-mana manusia butuh uang, jadi--..." .  
_  
Deidara tersenyum simpul, "Dimata gue yang sekarang ini jadi cewek, Sasori itu terlihat imut. Tapi, kalo dimata cowok, bagi gue dia cuma seorang anak berambut merah yang nyebelin," wajah Deidara berubah muram.

"Aaah, daripada inget cowok aneh itu, mending gue tidur aja!" Menutup rapat cendela kamarnya dan langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Dan perlahan, ia pun mulai terlelap.

**X x X x X x X  
**

**Esok harinya disekolah...  
**  
**Tap. Tap. Tap.  
**

Deidara berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian. Sambil melihat kearah sekitar dengan tenang. Walau ia sadar kalau beberapa siswi tengah memperhatikannya. Meskipun penampilannya biasa saja, tapi wajah cowoknya yang manis itu terlihat begitu menggoda hati para gadis di Sma Konoha.

"Haah, gini deh resiko orang ganteng, diliatin melulu...".

**Pik.  
**

Mata Deidara melebar ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dekat dengannya.

**Sret.  
**

"Sasori?!" Kata Deidara ketika sadar jika pemuda yang berkata demikian adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Pagi Deidara! Pagi yang indah ya?" Sapa Sasori dengan santainya.

**X x X x X x X  
**

Deidara yang sempat cengok karena kemunculan Sasori, kini telah berjalan berdampingan dengan orang itu menuju kelas.

"Sas?~".

"Hn?".

"Lo senang ya diperhatikan ama cewek-cewek tadi?" Tanya Deidara tiba-tiba.

"Elo sendiri gimana?" Sasori balik bertanya.  
Deidara menggeleng, "Gak tau kenapa, gue ngerasa risih banget karena sikap cewek-cewek itu," jawab Deidara seadanya.

"Oya? Padahal lo terlihat menikmatinya," desah Sasori.

"Yang seneng ama sikap mereka itu bukannya elo!".

"Sory aja ya! Sebenernya gue gak suka ama sikap cewek-cewek itu," balas Sasori.

"Kenapa?" Pancing Deidara. "Padahal gue pikir lo senang karena cewek-cewek itu ngeliatin lo?".  
Sasori menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dikeluarkan perlahan, "Dulu gue juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi rasa kagum mereka itu cuma bikin gue sedih dan kecewa aja!" Kata Sasori sambil memejamkan mata dan mendahului Deidara masuk ke dalam kelas.  
Deidara terdiam, "_Hah?! Sa-sori yang kemaren bilang gak mau kehilangan fans girlsnya sekarang bicara gitu?__Apa gak salah tuh?"_ Pikirnya bingung.

**X x X x X x X**

Hari itu, Sasori terlihat jauh berbeda dari kemarin. Sosoknya yang terkesan menyebalkan, berubah menjadi pemuda yang tenang.

Sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru matematikanya, Deidara berkata, "Sasori, lo sakit ya?".

"Hn?".

"Perasaan, dari tadi lo diem aja, beda ama yang kemarin," ungkap Deidara.

"Lo itu repot deh! Gue banyak bicara lo bilang gue nyebelin, gue diam, lo bilang kalo gue sakit. Sebenarnya mau lo itu apa?" Tanya Sasori sambil membolak-balik buku pelajarannya.

"Gue cuma heran aja ama sikap lo itu?. Apa, ada masalah? Kalo ada, cerita aja," pancing pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Sebenarnya gue gak mau cerita, tapi lo maksa, boleh deh".

_"Perasaan gue gak maksa deh?"_ Bisik Dei dalam hati.

"Kemaren, gue mimpi buruk..." Sasori memulai ceritanya.

Belum selesai bicara, Dei menyela omongan pemuda berambut hazel itu, "Lo mimpi apa? Ketemu setan ya?".

"Yah, lo setannya!!".

Deidara memonyongkan bibir karena dikatai setan, "Jadi lo mimpi apa?".

"Gue mimpi ciuman ama seseorang..." Lanjut Sasori.

"Hah? Mimpi ciuman? Ama siapa? Cewek ya? Cantik gak ceweknya?" Tanya Deidara bertubi-tubi.

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lo itu nanya apa ngerampok?".

Deidara meringis, "Sory-sory, gue terlalu semangat. Jadi, siapa cewek sial yang lo cium?".

"Boro-boro, gue ciuman ama cewek. Gue ciuman ama lo!" Jawab Sasori. Sampai, Suigetsu dan Juugo yang duduk didepan keduanya noleh, tapi langsung balik badan lagi.  
Deidara merinding mendengar jawaban Sasori, "A-apha? Lo, mimpi ciuman ama gue? Gak salah tuh? Lo pasti keliru!".

"Tentu aja gak, gue yakin kalo orang itu lo, mesti penampilan kayak cewek, tapi suara sumbangnya itu mirip ama suara lo! Jadi gue yakin kalo itu elo!".

Deidara menelan ludah, "Itu sih emang beneran mimpi buruk!".

"Makanya gue jadi ngerasa hari ini bakal jadi hari sial gue karena ciuman ama lo! Mending gue mimpi ciuman ama Aya Hirano daripada ama lo yang jelas-jelas cowok. Bener-bener sial".

"Kok bisa ya? Apa itu pertanda sesuatu?" Ucap Deidara pada Sasori.

"Iya, itu emang pertanda, pertanda buruk lebih tepatnya," Balas Sasori sedikit emosi.

"Mu-mungkin juga sih," gumam Deidara yang ngeri saat membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan Sasori.

"Udah deh, lupain aja, meles gue kalo inget mimpi itu," Ucap Sasori membuyarkan angan-angan Dei.

"Iya, gue juga meles ngebayanginnya".

"Siapa juga yang nyuruh lo bayangin hal itu!".  
Deidara garuk-garuk kepalanya pake bulpen sambil pasang tampang o on, "I-iya juga sih?".

"Dasar baka!" Umpat Sasori.

**X x X x X x X**

**Tok Tok Tok**

Keheningan dalam ruang kelas itu seakan pecah ketika seorang pelajar berambut Hitam masuk bersama seorang pemuda lain dengan perawakan tegap, dan rambut warna coklat. Murid-murid dikelas itu menujukan padangan matanya pada dua orang yang meminta ijin pada Minato-sensei untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada murid-murid yang tengah diajar oleh beliau. Lalu, dua pemuda itu balik badan dan menatap 32 siswa dikelas itu.

"Sas~..."

"Hn?".

"Mereka siapa?" Bisik Deidara pada Sasori.

"Tanya aja sendiri, lo kan punya mulut," jawab Sasori seenaknya.

"Cih!".

**X x X x X x X  
**

**Tbc...  
**

**X x X x X x X**

Yeeeah... bersambung lagi deh. Hayoo, coba tebak dua orang itu siapa?. Shi-chan masih menunggu kritik dan saran para Senpai sekalian. Maaf, kalo fic ini jadi ancur dan aneh, soalnya Shi inget kalo Dei bentar lagi ultah, jadinya buat chapter 3 ini dengan ngebut, gak tau keburu apa enggak. Yosh, jangan lupa reviewnya ya, inget Shi gak terima FLAME!...


	4. Chapter 4

- - -  
**Jika Malam Tiba by Call Me Shi Chan.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warning: Fanfic OOC dan AU, ini akan membuat Senpai sekalian, mual karena keanehan, kehancuran dan ke-Gaje'an ceritanya.  
Pairing: Deidara, errr female or male? Arrg, bingung, jadi silahkan simpulkan sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, dia akan Shi-Chan pasangkan dengan mantan Shi-chan Sasori.  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance ajalah.  
**- - -

Dipagi menjelang siang, suasana kelas X Sma Konoha terkesan hening. Tapi, keheningan itu seakan pecah ketika seorang pelajar berambut hitam masuk bersama seorang pemuda lain dengan perawakan tegap, dan rambut warna coklat. Murid-murid dikelas itu menujukan padangan matanya pada dua orang yang meminta ijin pada Minato-sensei untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada murid-murid yang tengah diajar oleh beliau. Lalu, dua pemuda itu balik badan dan menatap 32 siswa dikelas itu.

Sas~...

Hn?.

"Mereka siapa?" Bisik Deidara pada Sasori.

"Tanya aja sendiri, lo kan punya mulut," jawab Sasori seenaknya.

"Cih!".

**X x X x X x X**

"Selamat pagi semua, maaf mengganggu sebentar," kata pemuda berambut hitam yang ternyata bernama Itachi.

"No problem!!" Jawab para murid cewek dengan tampang ngarep seperti biasa.  
Dan seperti biasa pula, para anak cowok yang merasa tersaingin tidak begitu peduli pada dua orang itu, terutama Hidan.

"Saya, selaku ketua osis ingin memberitahukan, jika kami para osis akan mengadakan kemah tahunan," lanjut Itachi.

Semua siswa berkasak-kusuk ria.

"Kegiatan kemah ini hanya dapat diikuti oleh siswa kelas X. Dan, bagi yang berminat, silahkan mengisi blangko yang sudah teman-teman terima," terang Itachi.

"Mana? Gue belum terima tuh?" Celoteh Hidan.

Itachi tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu, dan berkata, "Sepertinya, kamu semangat sekali ya? Saya yakin, kamu pasti akan mengikutinya? Benarkan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hh, tentu aja gue ikut! Gue kan gentle," balas Hidan belagu.

Itachi mengangguk, dan tersenyum puas. Sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang menarik pada adik kelasnya yang belagu itu. Sementara itu, beberapa anak memelototi isi blangko yang dibagikan pemuda bernama Shino, selaku wakil osis.

"Bagi yang tertarik harap mengumpulkannya ke ketua kelas masing-masing, paling lambat 3 hari setelah pemberitahuan ini. Baiklah, terimakasih untuk waktunya," tutup Itachi.

Kebetulan, sesaat setelah mereka mereka pergi, bel istirahat berbunyi.

**X x X x X x X**

"Sas, lo ikut kemah ini gak?" Tanya Deidara sambil mengamati isi blangko ditangannya.

"Gue gak tertarik," jawab Sasori sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Jadi, lo gak ikut?" Tanya Deidara memastikan.

"Gue kan gak bilang gak mau ikut? Gue cuma bilang kalo gue gak tertarik," kata Sasori malas.

"Karena lo bilang, gak menariklah, gue bisa menyipulkan kalo lo gak mau ikut," Deidara bersikeras.

"Fuh... Udahlah, lo pergi aja! Gue mau tidur!" Usir Sasori sambil memejamkan mata.

"Yeeh, tidur-tidur aja! Gak usah ngusir gue! Inikan tempat duduk gue juga," ucap Deidara.

Zzz... Zzz...

Deidara melihat ke arah Sasori lalu mengernyit, "Hah? Cepet banget tidurnya? Dasar!".

**X x X x X x X**

**Pukul 16.00 dikediaman Pein...**

"Pleace, Mama, ijinin Dei buat ikut kemah! Ini kan pertama kalinya Dei ikut kegiatan begini," Rengek Deidara yang masih berbadan cowok.  
Konan yang waktu itu tengah asyik membaca resep masakan membalas, "Ingat Deidara, ingat siapa kamu sebenarnya. Seorang cowok yang akan jadi cewek tulen kalau malam tiba, ingat itu!!".

"Deidara tau tentang kutukan itu, tapi--"...

"Apa kamu gak takut semua teman-temanmu menjauhi kamu?".

Deidara diam. Terlihat raut kesedihan diwajah cowoknya yang manis.

"Mama tau kalau kamu sangat ingin mengikutinya, tapi kamu juga harus sadar dengan resikonya nanti," bujuk Konan sambil menatap wajah Deidara.

"Mama~, tolong ijinin Deidara. Dei janji, rahasia ini gak akan terbongkar, pleace Ma~...".

"Kamu keras kepala ya!" Konan kembali naik darah.

"Iya, mirip Mamanya!" Kata Pein yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Konan dan Deidara terjingkat.

"Biarkan saja dia ikut kemah itu!. Dia sudah besar, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Lagipula, Deidara gak bisa terus menyembunyikan kutukan itu disaat hari ulang tahunnya mendekat. Dan mungkin saja, pemuda yang dikatakan peramal itu, adalah teman sekolah Deidara," ucap Pein dengan bijak.

"Papa! Papa ngomong apa sih?!" Konan tidak terima.

Deidara langsung berlari dan memeluk Papanya, "Thanks, Pa~...".

"Sudahlah Dei, jangan peluk Papa dengan tubuh cowok begitu, jadi risih nih," kata Pein mesum.

"Ya sudah terserah kalian saja," kata Konan akhirnya.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, sesuatu terjadi...

**Gyuuuts.**

Deidara malah mencengkram pundak Pein dengan erat dan penuh kekuatan, sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai sakit.

"Deidara, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Pein khawatir.

Deidara, tidak menjawab, lalu jatuh begitu saja dipangkuan sang Ayah. Dia pingsan.

**X x X x X x X **

"Selalu saja bikin orang khawatir, apa gak ada cara yang lebih menenangkan sebelum dia berubah jadi wanita?" Gerutu Konan sambil menyelimuti Deidara yang kini telah berubah jadi wanita.

"Ya, jangan salahkan Deidara juga Ma~. Ini kan bukan kemauannya," ucap Pein.

Konan dan Pein pun meninggalkan Deidara yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

**X x X x X x X**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Malam Pa~, malam Ma~," kata Deidara sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan Konan di meja makan.

"Malam~," kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Tumben, kamu bangunnya lebih cepat?" tanya Konan sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk Pein.

"Hn..." jawab Deidara malas. "Oya, Papa dan Mama beneran ngijinin Deidara buat ikut kemah itu kan?" Tanya anak itu memastikan.

"Iya," jawab orang tuanya mantap.

Deidara tersenyum puas. Lalu berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari kearah ruang tamu.

"DEIDARA, KAMU MAU KEMANA?" Tanya Konan.

"JALAN-JALAN!!" Balas Deidara meninggalkan rumah.

"MAKAN MALAMNYA?" Konan kembali bertanya.

"DEI MASIH KENYANG!".

"Huh... Padahal, Papa belum puas liat dia yang seanggun itu pake pakaian cewek," gumam Pein.

**Grep.**

"Papa bilang apa?!" Konan menjewer telinga suaminya.

"E-enggak bilang apa-apa kok Ma," Pein meringis kesakitan.

**X x X x X x X**

Berbeda dari malam-malam yang biasanya, Deidara yang lebih banyak menghabiskan malam harinya dirumah, memutuskan untuk keliling komplek. Malam itu, rambut kuningnya yang panjang diikat dua, ia memakai t-shirt yang ditutupi jaket warna abu-abu dan rok warna hijau sampai selutut.

"Nananana~," senandung gadis itu penuh suka cita. Tapi, tidak sengaja Deidara menabrak seseorang.

**"Aduh!! Pantat gue..." **jerit seorang pria.

"Eh, maaf ya gue gak senga--," mata Deidara membulat begitu tau jika seseorang yang ia tabrak adalah sosok yang dikenalnya. Sasori!!.

**Grepp.  
**

**Gyuuts.**

"Maaf ya, gue bener-bener gak sengaja," kata Deidara membantu Sasori berdiri.

**Pok. Pok. **

Sasori membersihkan debu dicelananya, "Makanya kalo jalan itu biasa aja, gue usah lebay!" Balas Sasori.

_"Haaah... Gak ama cowok atau cewek, cara bicaranya selalu nyebelin,"_ pikir Deidara keki.

"Ng?" Sasori menatap Deidara dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Lalu...

Sret.

Snif. Snif.

Sasori mendekati Deidara.

_"Baunya sama kayak cowok itu," _pikir Sasori.

"A-ada apa?" Deidara mulai malu.

Sasori menjulurkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Deidara.

**Plak.  
**  
"Lo kenapa sih?!" Tanya Deidara setelah menampar pipi Sasori.

"Habisnya, lo mirip ama temen cowok gue," gumam Sasori mengelus pipinya yang membentuk telapak tangan Deidara.

**Deg!.**

Jantung Deidara berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa... lo ini emang beneran temen gue yang jadi banci kalo malam tiba?" Omong Sasori seenaknya.

**Plak.**

Deidara menampar pipi Sasori yang satunya dengan keras dan mantap, "Jangan kurang ajar ya! Malah ngatain gue banci lagi!" Deidara gak terima.

Fuh... Sasori menghela nafas. "Hari ini, emang hari apes gue...".

Mata Deidara membulat, ia kembali teringat pada cerita temannya itu siang tadi, "Gak ada hari sial didunia ini," kata Dei kemudian.

"Tau apa lo!" Balas Sasori sambil duduk di trotoar.

"Ya, karena tiap hari itu adalah hari baik," jawab Dei kikuk.

Sasori menatap gadis yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya, lalu bilang, "Lo mirip banget ama temen gue, sayangnya dia cowok, tapi kalian sama ngeselinnya," kata pemuda itu.

Deidara kaget, "E-enak aja lo ngatain gue kayak cowok, gue ini cewek tulen tau," bohong.

"Abisnya kalian mirip banget. Tapi gue seneng bisa ketemu loe," ucap Sasori kemudian.

**Deg!.**

"Ke-kenapa? Belum 5 menit kita ketemu, kok elo bisa ngomong gitu?" Deidara nelen ludah. "Sebenernya, semalem itu gue mimpi ciuman ama cewek, dan cewek itu mirip banget ama lo. Tapi suaranya cempreng mirip ama temen cowok gue, jadi gue pikir itu temen gue yang nyamar jadi cewek, eh, ternyata cewek yang gue cium itu beneran cewek, walau gue masih gak yakin," omong Sasori panjang lebar.

Sret.

Deidara menatap sosok Sasori yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Gue balik dulu ya! Mending lo buruan pulang, gak baik cewek jalan malam-malam sendirian! Selamat malam... Bye..." Sasori melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang.

Deidara sempat tertegun melihat tingkah Sasori.

"Tuhan... Apa dia orang yang ditakdirkan untuk memusnahkan kutukan ini?" Tanya Deidara sambil mendongak menatap langit.

Ia pun bangun dan berlari menuju rumah. "Selamat malam juga Sasori~," bisiknya sambil tersenyum riang.

**X x X x X x X**

3 hari kemudian... Hari ini adalah hari ke 10 dibulan Februari. Semua siswa yang mengikuti kemping tahunan sudah berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Wajah mereka tampak sangat bersemangat.

**"NAH SEMUANYA! AYO KITA BERANGKAT!!"** seru Itachi.

**"YAAAAAAAACH!"** teriak semua peserta kemah penuh suka cita.

**X x X x X x X  
**

**Tbc  
**

**X x X x X x X **

**Gimana chapter ketiga ini? Jelek ya senpai? Rnr ya.... jangan lupa.....**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter lima update... kali ini beneran chapter lima. Shi minta maaf ya kalo chapter kemaren amburadul. Tapi Shi harap, chapter kali ini gak kayak yang sebelumnya...

**X x X x X x X**

**Jika Malam Tiba by Call Me Shi Chan.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warning: Fanfic OOC dan AU, ini akan membuat Senpai sekalian, mual karena keanehan, kehancuran dan ke-Gaje'an ceritanya.  
Pairing: Deidara, errr female or male? Arrg, bingung, jadi silahkan simpulkan sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, dia akan Shi-Chan pasangkan dengan mantan Shi-chan Sasori.  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance ajalah.  
**

**X x X x X x X**

Hari ini adalah hari ke 10 dibulan Februari. Semua siswa yang mengikuti kemping tahunan sudah berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Wajah mereka tampak sangat bersemangat.

"NAH SEMUANYA! AYO KITA BERANGKAAAAAT!" seru Itachi sebagai ketua rombongan kemping tahunan.

"YOOOOOOSSH!" teriak semua peserta penuh suka cita.

Setelah mengawali hari itu dengan doa, satu persatu siswa memasuki bus masing-masing. Tentu saja, beberapa murid cewek buru-buru memasuki bus untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk yang paling PeWe untuk mereka duduki.

**X x X x X x X**

"Ck, gara-gara nyokap, gue jadi telat," umpat Deidara yang terlihat kerepotan memasuki bus, karena bawaannya yang banyak. _"Gue duduk dimana ya?~"_ pikir Dei mengamati isi bis.

"Duduk ama gue aja Dei," tawar Karin yang seakan tau isi pikiran pemuda berambut jambrik warna kuning. "Mumpung, Tayuya belum datang?".

Deidara cuek, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

_"Ng? Itu Sasori? Gue duduk sana aja deh!"_ Pikirnya sambil blushing.

Tinggal sejangkah saja ia dapat duduk anteng disebelah Sasori, seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Hidan! Ngapain lo duduk disitu?" Tanya Deidara dengan tampang jengkel.

"Suka-suka gue duduk dimana dan ama siapa?" Balas Hidan cuek.

"Tapi, gue dulu yang mau duduk disitu!" Deidara gak mau kalah.

"Mau 'dudukkan' ? Bukan 'udah duduk' . Jadi, mending lo duduk ama Tobi sana! Gue males duduk ama tuh anak," kata Hidan.  
Deidara melihat ke arah Tobi yang duduk sendirian tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tobi yang melihat Deidara sedang memperhatikannya, melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum penuh sukacita.

"Tapi kan?".

"Udahlah Dei, lo ngefans banget sih ama gue~," Sasori yang dari tadi gak peduli mulai angkat bicara. "Gue juga bosen kali ama lo terus".

Mendengar kata-kata Sasori yang tidak mengenakkan barusan, muka Deidara berubah BeTe. Sedangkan tampang Hidan terlihat sumringah karena mendapat pembelaan dari Sasori.

"Hh," Deidara melenggang dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk disamping Tobi dengan tampang muram.

"Hahahaha," tawa Hidan penuh kemenangan saat melihat muka kesal Deidara.

"Pagi ini, obat lo belum lo minum ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Apa lo bilang?" Hidan balik bertanya.

Sasori tak membalas. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasang earphone di kedua kupingnya. Hidan menautkan alis setelah beberapa detik melihat tingkah Sasori yang terkesan lebih cuek dan cool jika dibandingkan dengannya.

Dan... perjalanan selama 7 jam menuju desa Otogakure pun dimulai...

**X x X x X x X**

Beberapa siswa dan siswi terlihat menikmati lagu yang diputarkan, bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Ada juga yang ngobrol ringan dengan teman duduknya, berkutat dengan Hp atau buku bacaan yang mereka bawa, dan ada juga yang sedang terlelap mimpi, salah satu dari orang-orang yang bermimpi itu adalah Sasori. Wajahnya nampak sangat tenang dan imut saat tertidur.

**X x X x X x X**

Sementara itu, pemuda bernama Deidara masih saja bertampang muram karena tidak bisa duduk dengan Sasori. Apalagi, dia malah duduk dengan cowok autis yang sedari tadi bernyanyi dengan suara yang dapat merusak gendang telinga.

"Deidara~, kok dari tadi lo diem aja? Emang ada apa?" Tanya Tobi yang seperti mulai bosan pada lagu yang diputar lewat Vcd.

"Gue sakit gigi!" Balas Deidara ketus.

"Ou... Eh, kenapa barang-barang lo gak ditaruh bagasi atas aja?" Tobi kembali bertanya.

"Ribet pas nuruninya," jawab Dei singkat.

Tobi yang merasa sempit karena tumpukan barang-barang Dei yang berada di depan kakinya bergumam, "Daripada nih benda habis-habisin tempatkan?".

"Lo bilang sesuatu Tobi?".

"Aah! Enggak," geleng-geleng.

Setelah menatap Tobi, Deidara kembali memelototi keluar jendela. Dan tidak ada obrolan sampai 30 menit perjalanan mereka selanjutnya...

**X x X x X x X**

"Deidara~...".

"Hn?".

"Muka lo kok jelek banget sih?" Tanya Tobi terang-terangan.

"APHA LO BILANG?" Tampang Deidara terlihat makin angker.

"A-abisnya, dari tadi lo cemberut terus, apa lo marah karena gak bisa duduk ama Sasori?" Tobi mulai ketakutan.

Pemuda bermata biru savir itu menarik nafas panjang dan dihembuskan di depan wajah Tobi.

"_Nafasnya bau,"_ pikir Tobi.

"Biasa aja, emang siapa Sasori itu? Hanya karena gak bisa duduk ama dia, gue jadi emosi, kayak bukan gue aja," ujar Deidara.

"Masa ? Kok perasaan, gak kayak gitu deh".

Mendengar kata-kata Tobi barusan, Deidara mendelik ke arah pemuda yang nyalinya kembali menciut itu, "Jangan bicara yang enggak-enggak ya!".

Tobi menggeleng, "Nggak lagi~…".

Deidara lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu di Mp3nya daripada mendengar ocehan dan pertanyaan gak penting Tobi.

Dalam hati, Deidara berkata, _"Pantesan Hidan ngotot pengen duduk ama Sasori, soalnya Tobi berisik banget. Pasti hidupnya damai ama si Sasori itu...".  
_  
Dan memang benar, Hidan terlihat begitu senang duduk disebelah cowok yang tenang, berbeda dengan Tobi yang terkesan menyebalkan dan banyak omong.

**X x X x X x X  
**

Perjalanan yang panjang itu pun berakhir. Mereka sampai juga di desa Otogakure. Hawa sejuk serta pemandangan yang indah menyambut kedatangan rombongan Sma Konoha.

"Uwaaah, tidur gue nyenyak banget," Sasori merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, setelah turun dari bis. "Ng? Deidara, kenapa muka lo kusut gitu?" Tanyanya ketika ia melihat sosok Deidara disebelahnya.

"Jangan tanya!" Balas Deidara dengan nada penekanan.

"Nah, anak-anak, sekarang Bapak akan menjelaskan tugas pertama kalian, Guy selaku guru yang mendampingi kegiatan ini memulai memberikan komando. Untuk siswi cewek, membuat makanan, dan siswa cowok segera mendirikan tenda. Mengerti?...".

"MENGERTI PAK!" Seru anak-anak itu.

"Anak-anak, mari kita kerjakan tugas ini dengan penuh semangat muda, YEAAAAAACH".

"YEAAAAAAAACH!".

**X x X x X x X**

Semua saling bekerja sama satu sama lain, tak terkecuali kelompok Deidara.

"Woy, Deidara! Jangan bengong aja, cepet bantuin kita!" Perintah Neji, selaku ketua regu.

"Uum, Neji. Sebenernya, gue bawa tenda sendiri," menunjukkan tendanya sambil cengengesan.

Naruto yang sedang asik memegangi tenda yang akan didirikan menyaut, "Kenapa? Lo ogah tidur ama kita-kita? Sok kaya lo," katanya.

"Bukan begitu, gue cuma paling nggak bisa tidur kalo satu tempat ama banyak orang, makanya gue bawa tenda sendiri," jawab Dei sedikit gugup.

"Emang lo berani tidur sendiri? Denger-denger, disini banyak penunggunya lho!" Kiba ikutan nimbrung.

Glek.  
Deidara nelen ludah, "Makanya, gue-...".

**Sret.  
Grep.**

Deidara yang melihat Sasori langsung menarik lengan pemuda itu, "Makanya gue bakal ngajak Sasori setenda ama gue".

Sasori bingung, "Apa lo bilang?... Udah Sas~, nurut aja lo!~," bisik Deidara.

"Ou, ya terserah lo sih," kata Neji mengizinkan.

Deidara tersenyum ke arah pemuda bermata lavender dihadapannya, "Thanks Neji. Nah Sasori, sekarang bantuin gue ndiri in tenda ya!" Menarik paksa lengan Sasori dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasori yang masih bingung cuma menurut saja.

**X x X x X x X  
**

**Pukul 18.00 waktu Otogakure...  
**  
"WAKTUNYA MAKAN..." Teriak Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu, semua langsung menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan berbaris untuk mengantri makanan.

"Jangan berebut ya!" Imbuh Itachi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, semua sudah dengan makan malam masing-masing.

"Tobi, lo gak kepedesan?" Tanya Hidan yang mulutnya serasa terbakar.

Tobi menggeleng, "Emang pedes?".

"Hai, Hidan!" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lo kasih sambel dimakanan gue ya?" Tuduh HIdan pada Itachi.

Itachi cuma tersenyum melihat adik kelasnya kepedesan, "Gue gak tau kalo lo gak doyan pedas, sory ya!" Kata Itachi sebelum meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sialan tuh orang. Tobi, ambilin gue minum!" Perintah Hidan.

"Enak aja, ambil aja sendiri. Gak tau gue lagi makan apa?".

"Lo bilang apa Tobi?" Hidan makin naik darah.

"Lo mau minum apa? Air putih atau teh?" Takut.

"Terserah," Hidan marah-marah.

Tobi langsung ngacir untuk mengambil air minum.

**X x X x X x X  
**

**Sasori Pov...  
**  
"Deidara mana ya? Sehabis ndiri in tenda, gue gak liat dia?" Mencari-cari Deidara. "Apa dia gak makan malam ya? Atau, dia udah bawa banyak makanan enak dari rumah?" Sasori menerka-nerka. "Gue samperin ke tendanya aja deh".

**Sasori Pov End...  
**

**X x X x X x X**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**"**Deidara~ Dei... Elo masih hidupkan?" Teriak-teriak di depan tenda Dei.

Karena, tidak ada jawaban, Sasori pun menengok ke dalam dan…

"Kenapa lo ada disini? Dan, mana Deidara?" Tanya Sasorisetelah melihat jika yang didalam tenda itu bukan Deidara.

"Gu-gue..." Deidara bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab!" Paksa Sasori.

"Gue... gue ini Deidara," jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

Mata Sasori membulat tidak percaya.

"Gue bukan jadi banci atau bermaksud nipu kalian semua. I-ini, ku-tu-kan," ucap Deidara.

Sasori terdiam.

"ejak lahir, gue udah dikutuk. Kalo pagi, gue bakal jadi cowok tulen, dan kalo malam gue jadi cewek, cewek seutuhnya, bukan banci. Kalo lo gak percaya, bisa gue buktikan,"menarik tangan Sasori dan diletakan di dadanya.

Sasori blushing.

"Gimana? lo masih gak percaya? Tanya Deidara.

"Gue gak percaya, bisa jadi lo kembarannya Deidara, lagipula jaman sekarang mana ada yang namanya kutukan, lo pikir ini dongeng?" Kata Sasori.

"Gue tau lo pasti bakal ngomong kayak gitu. Tapi, inilah gue, Deidara yang cowok yang bakal jadi cewek kalo malam tiba," airmata gadis itu kini mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataGue juga gak minta lo percaya, gue cuma pengen lo tau siapa gue sebenarnya, lanjutnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Mesti kadang, sayup-sayup terdengar isak tangis Deidara.

"Maaf, gue udah gak percaya ama lo, hanya saja, ini emang sesuatu yang mustahil," Sasori memecah keheningan.

Hiks... Uh...ukh...

"Sekarang, gue tau alasan kenapa lo gak mau tidur ama tadi, karena lo gak mau rahasia lo ketahuan kan?. Tenang aja, gue gak akan nyebarin berita ini kok. Udah, jangan nangis lagi!" Mengelus pundak Deidara.

Deidara menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasori, "Ma-makasih Sasori~".

Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oya, kutukan itu, gimana cara menghilangkannya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ciuman dari seorang laki-laki yang sayang ama gue aja yang bisa ngilangin kutukan ini".

"Trus, lo bakal jadi cowok apa cewek?".

"Deidara menggeleng, Gue juga gak tau... ".

Sasori menghela nafas, "Kalo gitu, gue bakal bantu lo buat nyari siapa cowok itu," katanya mantap.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, Deidara terjingkat senang, saking senangnya, gadis itu sampai memeluk Sasori. Sebagai teman, Sasori pun membalas pelukan itu. Walau Sasori sedikit ilfil mengingat, Deidara adalah teman cowok yang selalu duduk disebelahnya saat disekolah.

_"Thanks Sasori," _kata Deidara dalam hati.

**X x X x X x X**

**Tbc...**

**X x X x X x X**  
** R n R ya... Jangan lupa...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jika Malam Tiba by Call Me Shi-chan**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Pairing: Sasori x Deidara. Hidan x Deidara.**  
**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, sedikit humor.**  
**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, humornya terlalu garing, agak yaoi. Don't like don't read.**

**x x x x x**

Sasori kini telah mengetahui rahasia terbesar Deidara. Dan rupanya, dia dapat menerima semua itu tanpa mempermasalahkannya.

**X x X x X x X**

Sasori menatap wajah manis gadis didepannya, lalu berkata, "Oh iya, gimana cara ngilangin kutukan itu?" Tanyanya.

"Gue harus ciuman ama seorang laki-laki yang sayang ama gue, dihari ulang tahun gue yang ke 17," jawab Deidara.

"Ow... Trus, lo bakal jadi cowok apa cewek?" Sasori kembali bertanya.

Deidara menggeleng, "Gue juga gak tau...".

Sasori menghela nafas, "Kalo gitu, gue bakal bantu lo buat nyari siapa cowok itu," katanya mantap.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, Deidara terjingkat senang, saking senangnya, gadis itu sampai memeluk Sasori. Sebagai teman, Sasori pun membalas pelukannya.

_"Thanks Sasori,"_ kata Deidara dalam hati.

Tapi, ntah mengapa, Sasori melepas pelukan Deidara dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Sas?".

"E-enggak, gue cuma rada ilfil, pas inget kalo lo itu cowok," Sasori menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"I-iya juga sich," Deidara blushing.

"Ngomong-ngomong Deidara... Kata-kata lo yang tadi sore itu pasti gak serius kan? Iya kan?" Wajah Sasori memerah saat menanyakannya.

Deidara menautkan alisnya, "Kata-kata yang mana?".

Walau sedikit ragu, Sasori akhirnya bilang, "Yang lo bilang mau tidur ama gue... Uum, soalnya, gue tiba-tiba kepikiran, kalo gue tidur bareng lo yang sekarang ini jadi cewek apa lo gak bakal ham...".

**Plak.**

Belum selesai Sasori berbicara, Deidara buru-buru menampar Sasori.

"Jangan berpikir yang enggak-enggak!" Deidara emosi.

"Apa sih, tamparan lo ini sakit tau!" Mengelus pipinya yang slalu jadi korban luapan emosi Deidara. "Untung sekarang ini lo jadi cewek, tapi besok gue bakal tampar pipi lo itu 4 kali".

"Hah? 4 kali, gak salah lo?" Deidara kaget.

"Tentu aja enggak!. Ya udahlah, gue ngantuk, gue mau tidur".

"Tidur? Dimana?".

"Tidur di tenda bareng Gaara dan yang laen, kalo elo butuh apa-apa, telfon aja," kata Sasori sebelum pergi.

"Yaa... yah!".

**X x X x X x X**

**Pukul 24.40 waktu Otogakure...**

"Duuuh, gue kebelet pipis!" Hidan bangkit dari tidurnya dan buru-buru keluar tenda. "Ada toilet gak yah? Masa gue mesti pipis dikali," gumam Hidan sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita.

"Iya mama~, Deidara pasti bakal berhati-hati, mama tenang aja ya!. Lagipula, apa gak ada waktu lain buat telfon? Ini 'kan udah larut malam".

"Waduh, suara siapa tuh?. Tapi, tadi gue denger, dia bilang 'Deidara'. Siapa ya?" Hidan mencari asal suara itu. Dan...

_"Cewek?"_ Pikir Hidan begitu menemukan siapa pemilik suara itu. "Dia setan bukan ya?" Mulai merinding.

Hidan pun mendekati gadis itu, dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha agar si gadis tidak terkejut.

**Tep.**

**Deg.**

**UWAAAAAAAAAH.**

**KYAAAAAAAAA.**

Si gadis yang ternyata Deidara berteriak kencang saat Hidan menyentuh pundaknya. Hidan yang terkejut juga berteriak tak kalah kencang.

**X x X x X x X**

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat keduanya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berteriak ditengah hutan tepat jam 01.00...

Deidara balik badan,_ "Hidan?" _Kata Deidara dalam hati.

"Siapa lo? Kenapa lo ada disini?" Tanya Hidan.

_"G-gue harus jawab apa? Gak mungkin gue bilang kalo gue ini Deidara," _pikir si pemilik bola mata aqua marine itu bingung.

Hidan yang tak sabar menunggu jawaban Deidara, malah mengarahkan lampu senternya ke wajah gadis itu, "Hey, lo manis juga ya~," kata Hidan kemudian.

Deidara meringis ngeri.

"Nama lo siapa? Boleh tau?~", rayu Hidan.

"Na-ma gue... Akai! Yah panggil aja gue Akai," kata Deidara kemudian.

"Ou, Akai ya? Nama yang aneh tapi cantik kok, secantik orangnya~," Hidan mulai mengeluarkan jurus cintanya sambil cengengesan.

Deidara nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala, _"Please, someone, help mee!"_ Pikirnya.

"Kenapa, gadis secantik lo, bisa ada di tengah hutan begini? Malam-malam pula?".

"Lo sendiri, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Deidara balik bertanya.

Dengan gaya sok kegantengan, Hidan menjawab, "Tadi gue kebelet pipis, trus pas gue masuk ke hutan, gue ketemu lo. Setelah ketemu lo yang cantik ini... mendadak, hasrat ingin pipis gue langsung ilang, uwahahaha".

Deidara nelan ludah, kebiasaan buruknya kalo sedang grogi.

"Eee, lo 'kan belum jawab pertanyaan gue~...".

"Itu, sebenarnya gue kesini buat...".

"DIA KESINI KARENA PENGEN KETEMU GUE," potong seseorang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya.

Hidan pun mengarahkan senternya ke asal suara barusan, "Lho? Sasori?".

Deidara mengelus dada lega, dalam hati ia berkata, _"Fuuh... Untung Sasori cepat datang"_.

"Ngapain lo kesini?" Tanya Hidan pada si 'baby face' Sasori, yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"'Kan udah gue bilang, gue pengen ketemu ama dia," jawab Sasori yang kini sudah bersebelahan dengan Deidara.

"Emang dia siapa lo? Kok, elo bisa kenal dia?" Hidan kembali bertanya.

"Dia temen gue, namanya Tsuki," balas Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar.

_"Bodoh!"_ Umpat Dei dalam hati. Tidak hanya itu, Deidara juga ingin membenturkan kepalanya kepepohonan sekitar saking gak tahannya.

Hidan menautkan alis bingung, "Jadi, nama lo siapa? Akai atau Tsuki?" Hidan mulai mencurigai Deidara.

_"Akai?"_ Sasori ikutan bingung.

"Sebenarnya... nama gue itu Akai Tsuki, singkatnya jadi Akatsuki, hahaha, ya 'kan Sas," menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori.

"Ah, iya! Gyaa ha ha," ikut tertawa bersama Deidara.

Hidan yang tambah bingung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua, "Dasar GaJe lo berdua... Lagian, nama kampungan apa itu?".

Deidara dan Sasori yang sedari tadi ngakak gak jelas didepan Hidan, kini dapat bernafas lega.

**X x X x X x X**

"Ee, kok lo bisa tau gue ada disini?" Tanya Deidara diperjalanan menuju tenda.

"Feeling gue gak enak, jadi gue cari aja lo ke tenda, tapi lo gak ada. Trus gue dengar lo teriak, dan sampailah gue ditempat yang tadi," celoteh Sasori.

Deidara manggut-manggut.

**X x X x X x X**

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Sasori!" Sapa Hidan dengan tampang penuh sukacita. "Makin ganteng aja lo," lanjutnya. Padahal dalam hati, Hidan udah pengen muntah.

"Mau apa lo?" Tanya Sasori sinis.

**Bruk.**

Hidan duduk disamping Sasori. Lalu merangkul pundak pemuda imut disebelahnya dan bilang, "Hei, kenalin gue ama temen lo itu dong!".

"Hm? Teman yang mana?" Pura-pura tidak tau.

"Itu lho~, cewek yang kemaren malam itu, si Akai~" kata Hidan.

**Deg!**

Deidara yang juga ada ditempat itu langsung terlonjak kaget, tapi dia masih bisa bersikap wajar.

"Ou, Si Tsuki?" Sasori manggut-manggut.

"Terserah deh lo mau manggil dia siapa. Yang penting, kenalin ke gue ya, pliss Sas~. Lo 'kan temen gue yang paling ganteng," Hidan berpuppy eyes.

"Iya, gue emang temen lo disaat lo butuh gue. Lagian kenapa lo baru nyadar sekarang kalo gue ini ganteng?" Sasori berkata dengan ketus bercampur narsis.

Hidan menjotos pundak Sasori pelan, "Kenalin ya!..." Lagi-lagi Hidan berpuppy eyes.

"Udah ah, jangan pasang tampang kayak gitu! Jijik gue liatnya!. Masalah si Tsuki, gue pikir-pikir dulu deh, soalnya gue kasian kalo Tsuki gue kenalin ke elo, soalnya elo itu playboy," ucap Sasori secara terang-terangan.

"Apa kata lo deh Sas. Yang penting, mikirnya jangan lama-lama yah!".

"Iya~...".

"Nah, itu baru temen gue," Hidan bangkit dari duduknya.

Deidara gak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Ya udah, gue tinggal dulu. Jangan lama-lama mikirnya ya!" Pesan Hidan sekali lagi.

"Iya... cerewet banget sih," gumam Sasori.

"Hello Dei!" Hidan menyapa Deidara dengan tampang happy.

Deidara gak peduli.

**X x X x X x X**

Tak lama setelah Hidan pergi, Sasori kembali berkutat pada kegiatan sebelum Hidan datang. Baca komik sambil makan kripik kentang di alam terbuka. Sampai-sampai Sasori tidak peduli pada Deidara sedari tadi memelototinya.

Setelah sadar jika dia sedang diperhatikan, Sasori berkata, "Ngapain lo liatin gue? Ada masalah?".

"Iya, dan itu karena lo" Jawab Deidara dengan nada jengkel. "Maksud lo apa ngenalin gue ke Hidan gila itu?".

"Apa sih? Udah baik gue mau ngenalin Hidan ke elo, bukannya terimakasih malah ngomong kayak gitu!" Gerutu Sasori.

"Terimakasih Sas~," kata Deidara dengan background taman bunga matahari. "Tapiii-... lo tau kan siapa Hidan itu? Tega lo jodohin dia ama gue?" Ucap Deidara dengan nada penekanan dan background api sesudahnya.

"Tapi Deidara~, si Hidan itu juga cowok 'kan? Mungkin dia yang bisa ngilangin kutukan lo," Sasori tidak mau kalah.

Deidara cemberut.

"Pokoknya lo tenang aja, Hidan pasti cowok yang tepat buat lo!".

_"Tepat apanya, orang dia playboy gitu, mana mungkin dia mencintai gue dengan setulus hati..." _umpat Deidara dalam hati.

"Lagian mending Hidan daripada pak guru Guy atau pak guru Kakuzu," kata Sasori lagi.

"Diaaaam!".

**X x X x X x X**

Sementara itu...

"Woy Hidan! Bantuin anak-anak tuh!" Perintah Itachi sambil menunjuk beberapa anak cewek yang sedang memasak untuk makan siang.

"Ogah! Itu kan tugas anak perempuan!" Balas Hidan.

"Buta lo? Disana juga ada Naruto dan Kiba," kata Itachi.

"Ya kenapa harus gue gitu?".

"Lo bilang lo gantle dan siap melakukan apapun dikamping ini kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tapi gak me-ma-sak," balas Hidan.

"Bilang aja kalo lo gak gentle," komen Itachi sebelum meninggalkan Hidan.

Hidan yang paling gak suka disebut 'gak gentle' akhirnya melakukan perintah Itachi, "Oke gue mau!".

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

**X x X x X x X**

"Hidan, potongin sayurannya ya!" Perintah Ino.

"Hei Hidan, ambilin air dong!".

"Bersihkan ikannya sekalian ya!" Karin dan Tenten tak kalah main perintah.

"Sekalian aja suruh gue nyebur ke jurang," gerutu Hidan.

"LO 'KAN GENTLE~," seru Tenten, Ino dan Karin kompak.

Hidan menghela nafas.

**X x X x X x X**

**Hidan's Pov...**

"Sialan mereka semua, gue dipermainkan! Awas aja lo Itachi! Lagian, darimana orang gila itu dapat bahan makanan kayak gini?" Cerocos Hidan sambil membersihkan sisik-sisik ikan dipinggir kali.

_"Fuuuh, ngomong-ngomong... sekarang Akai lagi ngapain ya?" _Pikirnya sambil membayangkan wajah si gadis yang terkena sinar bulan dengan tampang mesum. "Ou, Akai... I love you..." memonyongkan bibirnya sambil blushing.

**Hidan's Pov end...**

**X x X x X x X**

Ditempat Deidara, pemuda itu sudah bersin-bersin.

"Aduh, jangan nularin virus kenapa?" Kata Lee.

Deidara gak ngerespon.

**X x X x X x X**

**T B C**

**x X x X x X x**

A/N: semuanya, setelah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian** -pasang tampang ngarep-**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, maaf update kelamaan. Baiklah, selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa reviewnya...**

**X x X x X x X**

**Warning: Yang dicetak miring itu artinya suara dari dalam telfon.**

**X x X x X x X**

Malam ini adalah malam kelima siswa siswi Konoha High School berkemah di desa Oto. Dan dimalam ini, mereka semua sedang mengadakan acara api unggun yang lumayan meriah. Sebab, beberapa anak seperti Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara, sedang bernyanyi ditengah-tengah kerumunan siswa. Tapi sayang, Deidara hanya bisa melihat semua kemeriahan pesta api unggu itu dari tendanya.

"Deidara~..." Sapa Sasori. "Daritadi, gue nyari'in lo, gue pikir lo ikut ngumpul ama yang lain?" Tanya Sasori mengambil tempat duduk disamping Deidara yang pastinya sedang menjadi wanita.

"Andai gue bisa~," desah Deidara. Bantinnya menangis, kutukan ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Gara-gara kutukan sial ini, gue nggak bisa menikmati hidup dengan normal," rutuk Deidara.

"Kok, elo ngomong gitu sih?".

"Habisnya, gue nggak tau mesti gimana? Gue capek kayak gini terus. Dan parahnya lagi, gue nggak tau siapa cowok yang bakal ngelepasin kutukan gue?" Kata gadis itu dengan frustasi. "Seandainya malam itu tiba, dan gue belum ketemu ama cowok itu... gue nggak tau harus bersikap gimana?" Lanjut Deidara sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

**Grep.**  
**Gyuuuts.**

"Itulah gunanya gue ada disini, gue bakal selalu disamping lo, dan bantuin lo buat nyari cowok itu," bisik Sasori pada Deidara yang kini sedang menangis dipelukannya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan temannya agar kembali bersemangat seperti dulu. Dan rupanya, kata-katanya barusan mampu membuat perasaan hati Deidara sedikit lebih tenang.

Saat keduanya berpelukan, hati kecil Deidara berkata, _"Tuhan... kenapa tiap Sasori didekatku, aku selalu merasa jika dialah orang yang akan menghilangkan kutukan ini?"._

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sasori bergumam dalam hati, _"Duh, kenapa gue jadi deg-deg'an gini?"._

Malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi angkasa, sangat mendukung adegan romantis Sasori dan Deidara, walau keduanya tidak menyadari itu. Mereka juga tidak sadar kalau hampir lima menit keduanya berpelukan.

**X x X x X x X**

**Trrrr Trrrr**

_Ng?_

Mendadak Sasori melepas pelukannya, saat Hp Qwerty-nya bergetar.

"Haloow, ada apa Dan?" Sasori mengangkat telfon dari seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah Hidan.

_"Halo-halo, lo dimana setan? Gue udah setengah jam nungguin elo ama Akai datang?"_ Hidan ngomel-ngomel.

Sasori langsung melotot saking kagetnya, begitu juga dengan Deidara yang ikut nguping pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Ya ampun! Gue lupa," Sasori menepuk dahi.

_"Gila lo, disini banyak nyamuk baka! Malah tempatnya angker gini lagi,"_ ucap Hidan dari arah seberang.

"Tunggu bentar ya, ntar gue kesitu ama Tsuki, oke," balas Sasori sebelum mengakhiri pembicaan lewat telfon itu.

Tuuut Tuuuut Tuuut...

Sasori menatap ke arah Deidara, lalu ia bilang, "Sekarang lo ikut gue ke tempat yang semalam ya! Hidan udah nunggu lo disana!".

"Dengan penampilan kayak gini? Enggak ah," tolak Deidara.

Sasori malah memperhatikan penampilan Deidara, "Ih, bener juga, lo kan lagi nggak pake baju cewek. Ya udah, buran ganti baju sana!" Sasori main perintah.

"O'on~... mana mungkin gue bawa baju cewek ke tempat kayak gini?".

"Terus, gimana dong?" Sasori garuk-garuk kepala.

Deidara cuma menaikkan bahu.

"Eh! Gimana kalo gue curi aja pakaian anak-anak cewek, mumpung tenda lagi kosong," Sasori mencetuskan ide gilanya.

"Jangan nekat lo Sas! Mending lo telfon Hidan aja, trus bilang ke dia kalo ketemuannya batal," ucap Deidara.

"Yang bener aja lo, bisa-bisa gue dibunuh ama si pyscho itu," kata si Sasori agak berlebihan.

"Ya udah, pinjem handphone lo, biar gue yang bicara ama dia," mendodongkan tangan kananya.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasori memberihan Hpnya pada gadis itu.

Tuut Tuut Tuut...

_"Hallow, ada apalagi Sas?~," _Hidan mengangkat telfon itu dengan nada emosi.

"Hiiie, sabar Hidan, ini gue Akai~," ucap Deidara dengan suara diimut-imutin.

"Eh, elo? Ada apa? Buruan kesini, gue udah nunggu lo dari tadi, lagian cuma malam ini kita bisa ketemu," kata Hidan sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sorry Hidan... tadi pagi gue pindah Konoha, mendadak banget, jadi-".

_"Jadi, kita nggak bisa ketemuan dong?"_ Hidan kembali naik darah.

Deidara menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan ia keluarkan. Sasori agak panik, ia takut kalau Hidan akan marah padanya.

_"Kok, Sasori nggak bilang apa-apa ke gue?"._

"Soalnya, Sasori juga belum tau..." jawab gadis itu, ngasal.

_"Eeh, tunggu! Kalo lo lagi di Konoha, kenapa Hp Sasori ada di elo?"_ Tanya Hidan baru nyadar.

"I-ituu..."

Tep.

Deidara cepat-cepat mengakhir obrolan itu. Sedang Hidan yang mengatahui jika dia dibohongi, cuma mengumpat dengan terus mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaibnya.

Mesti agak khawatir, untuk sementara Sasori dan Deidara dapat bernafas lega. Setidaknya, Hidan tidak akan marah-marah malam-malam begini, begitu pikir keduanya.

**X x X x X x X**

Malam semakin larut, hawa dingin juga semakin menusuk kalbu...

"Cih, sial, Hidan pasti marah banget ama gue, gara-gara Deidara sih. Coba kalo diam mau ketemuan ama Hidan, pasti gue nggak bakal ketakutan gini," gerutu Sasori saat berjalan menuju tenda.

"SASORI!".

"Hi-Hidan?".

**Buaak.**  
**Bruuk.**

Hidan yang mendadak muncul, tiba-tiba menjotos pipi Sasori, hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Kenapa lo dan Akai bohongin gue?" Tanya Hidan penuh amarah.

"Gu-guee..." Sasori bingung harus memberi alasan apa.

"Dasar siaaaal-," belum sempat Hidan memukul wajah Sasori untuk yang kedua kalinya, datanglah Kakashi dan Iruka sensei untuk menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"Kamu ini kenapa? Apa nggak ada waktu lain untuk bertengkar?" Kakashi berdiri diantara Hidan dan juga Sasori.

Hidan merengut.

"Sekarang cepat kamu kembali ke tenda, awas kalo kamu bikin ulah lagi, Bapak nggak akan segan-segan menghukum kamu," Kakashi memberi peringatan pertama. Hidan tidak begitu peduli dan pergi begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Iruka sedang membantu Sasori berdiri.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa Sasori?" Tanya Iruka sensei.

Sasori cuma menggeleng, "Saya nggak apa-apa," katanya sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Lalu ia juga pergi meninggalkan kedua bapak gurunya itu.

"Dasar anak muda," Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala.

**X x X x X x X**

**Esok harinya...**

Pagi ini, semua siswa dan siswi sudah duduk rapi ditempat duduk mereka. Hari ini mereka semua akan menempuh perjalanan menuju Konoha, kampung halaman mereka.

"Sasori~, gue minta maaf," rajuk Deidara yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasori.

"Udahlah, lupain aja!" Balas Sasori yang sedang manyun.

"Pasti sakit ya? Tenang aja, ntar gue bales Hidan itu," kata Deidara lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Hidan pun memasuki bus. Ia terlihat belum puas sudah memukul Sasori semalam.

Deidara memelototi Hidan dengan ekpresi geram, _"Awas lo Hidan!"_ Pikirnya geregetan.

**X x X x X x X**

Seminggu kemudian, di Konoha High School...

"Deidara~, gue suka ama lo... Ayo kita ciuman, karena gue tau, ciuman inilah yang akan membuat lo terbebas dari kutukan itu~...".

Cuuuuuup~

Tep.  
Pik.

"UWAAAAAAH!" Sasori berteriak dengan lebaynya, saat ia membuka mata dan tau kalo bibirnya sedang mencium pipi putih Deidara boys version.

"Puas lo, Akasuna no Sasori?" Tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang sedang muntah-muntah.

Dalam mimpinya, Sasori sedang mencium Deidara yang waktu itu jadi perempuan. Tapi dalam dunia nyata, dia malah menyium si Deidara yang masih menjadi laki-laki.

"Uweeek," Sasori masih bermuntah-muntah ria. Deidara pasang tampang datar-datar saja. Meski sebenarnya, dia juga nggak kalah jijiknya dengan Sasori.

"Kenapa lo nggak bangunin gue sih Deidara?" Apa lo nggak tau, tadi itu first kiss gue yang bakal gue kasih ke someone special in my life," kata Sasori dengan mata berkaca-kaca mirip anjing buangan."Meski cuma dipipi, gue tetep nggak rela~...".

"Lo pikir gue enggak apa?" Balas Deidara mengelap pipinya dengan telapak tangan. "Emang lo mimpi apa? Malah nyebut-nyebut nama gue segala lagi?".

Sasori yang baru selesai berkumur langsung pasang pose sok keren, "Mimpi yang sama dengan yang waktu itu. Mimpi ciuman ama lo!" Cerita Sasori.

"Lo terlalu mikirin gue kali Sas~...".

"Hiie, PD amat hidup lo?" Ucap cowok imut bernama Sasori itu sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Eeh, apa mungkin itu petunjuk dari Tuhan ya?" Komentar Deidara.

"Petunjuk gimana?".

"Yaah, mungkin aja Tuhan mau ngasih tau kalo cowok yang bisa ngebebasin gue dari kutukan ini cuma elo," Deidara menjelaskan.

"Hahaha, jangan ngaco lo Dei. Gue sih pengennya itu cuma mimpi, soalnya gue ogah kalo harus nyium lo, uwaahahaha," Sasori ngakak dengan gajenya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Deidara dengan tidak sopan. "Ciuman ama lo? Apa kata dunia? Hahah-," Sasori langsung berhenti tertawa saat tau jika Deidara sedang memelototinya.

"Hh, lo pikir gue mau apa ciuman ama lo," kata Deidara dengan macho-nya.

"Bagus deh kalo lo juga ogah," Sasori ngelus dada.

**Teeng Teeng Teeng.**

"Udah bel, kita ke kelas yuk!" Ajak Sasori.

'Udah tau, gue juga nggak budeg kali, Sas," katanya sambil ngekor dibelakang Sasori.

_"Kalo seandainya mimpi itu jadi kenyataan, gue nggak tau harus bersikap apa?"_ Pikir Deidara sambil memandang punggung Sasori.

_"Ciuman ama Deidara? Masih mending kalo dia jadi cewek, kalo jadi cowok-... iih jijik banget~..." _pikir Sasori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**X x X x X x X**

**Tbc...**

**X x X x X x X**

Makasih buat para senpai yang udah review chapter kemarin, maaf Shi nggak bisa bales, soalnya Shi lagi kena flu (nggak ada yang tanya). Buat yang belum review (yang udah juga nggak apa sih) jangan lupa buat review. Kalo ada waktu, RnR juga fanfic 'Akatsuki dan Espada' chapter kedua ya...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 update... So, enjoy this story...

**Jika Malam Tiba by Call Me Shi-chan**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Pairing: Sasori x Deidara. Hidan x Deidara.**  
**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, sedikit humor.**  
**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE-NESS FIC. Don't like don't read.**

** X x X x X**

Pukul 13.45 waktu Konoha, murid-murid KHS baru saja bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sasoriii~...".

"Apa?~" balas Sasori agak malas.

"Ntar malem, lo ada acara nggak?" tanya Deidara dengan semburat warna merah dikedua pipinya.

Sasori yang awalnya sibuk memasukkan buku pelajaran kedalam tas selempang miliknya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang ke arah Deidara dengan ekpresi bingung.

"Lo nggak berniat ngajak gue kencan 'kan?" tanya Sasori dengan polosnya.

Shino dan Suigetsu yang duduk dibelakang dua orang bertampang bishonen itu sempat kaget karena omongan Sasori, tapi keduanya nggak begitu peduli pada dua temannya yang memang agak aneh itu.

Deidara menghela nafas, "Emang lo pikir gue ini cowok apa'an?~. Nyokap gue ngundang lo buat makan malam bareng. Soalnya lo udah baik ama gue," kata Deidara.

"Ou, kirain lo mau ngajakin gue kencan~..." Sasori manggut-manggut.

"Gimana, lo bisa nggak?" Deidara tidak sabar mendengar jawaban si Akasuna.

Yang ditanya malah pasang pose mikir, lalu dia bilang, "Gini aja deh, kalo ntar malem gue nggak ketiduran, gue bakal datang. Tapi kalo gue nggak ketiduran lho," Sasori mengulang jawabannya.

Deidara terlonjak senang, "Oke deh, gue tunggu ntar malem ya!" kata Deidara sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Sasori yang kembali membereskanbuku pelajarannya.

**X x X x X x X**

Malam harinya dikamar Sasori...

"Mau kemana lo Sas?" tanya Kankuro yang masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamar Sasori. Waktu itu, si baby face sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi ke rumah Deidara.

"Tentu aja mau pergi kencan, emangnya elo, malam minggu gini cuma anteng di rumah aja," jawab pemuda itu dengan belagunya.

Kankuro langsung pundung karena kata-kata Sasori, "Iya~... gue tau kalo lo itu laku, dan gue ini cuma ikan teri karena nggak punya pacar walaupun udah kuliah," katanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lantai.

Sasori cuma memperhatikan Kankuro dengan wajah yang seakan-akan berkata 'kasian deh lo' atau 'untung wajah gue ganteng, jadi yang ngantri banyak'.

**X x X x X x X**

Saat ia turun ke lantai bawah, tidak sengaja Sasori melihat Gaara yang sedang membaca komik.

"Eh! Gaara, kalo nenek nyari'in gue bilang aja kalo gue ke rumahnya Deidara," begitulah petuah Sasori.

"Hn," dan begitulah jawaban singkat dari si mata seagreen, Gaara.

**X x X x X x X**

Diwaktu yang sama, namun tempat yang berbeda, Deidara sedang berdandan di depan meja riasnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memakai bedak dan lipglose.

"Hah, ternyata gue emang cantik. Makanya, Hidan sampai jatuh hati ama gue," gumam Deidara sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

**Brrrrm Brrrrm**

Ng?.

Mendengar suara motor, Deidara segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui orang yang sudah pasti adalah Sasori.

**Creeek.**

"Hai Sas! Gue pikir, lo nggak bakal datang," sambut Deidara dari balik pintu.

Sasori yang baru turun dari ducati-nya, tak membalas sapa'an Deidara. Sepertinya, ia sedang terkesan oleh penampilan gadis di depannya yang begitu manis.

Malam ini, Deidara memakai pakaian ala remaja jaman sekarang. Rambut warna matahari miliknya itu dikuncir dua dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut tergerai di dekat kupingnya, serta poni yang menutupi dahinya. Sungguh sangat manis.

"Lo, cantik banget Deidara," gumam Sasori secara tidak sadar.

"Lo bilang apa?".

"I-itu, orang tua lo mana? Gue nggak sabar pengen ketemu mereka," Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka ada di dalam, masuk yuk!" Ajak Deidara. Sasori mengekor dibelakang gadis yang sempat membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Perasaan, tadi Sasori bilang, kalo gue ini cantik deh?" Tanya Deidara dalam hati.

**X x X x X x X**

"Selamat malam om, tante~... saya Sasori..." Sasori membungkukan badan saat ia memperkenalkan diri di depan kedua orang tua Deidara.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu... Nah, ayo kita ke ruang makan, nanti... makananya keburu dingin," ajak Konan dengan penuh kelembutan. Sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya yang terkesan lebih galak.

"Kamu ganteng juga ya? Mirip om waktu masih muda," kata Pein sambil merangkul pundak Sasori.

"Masa' sih om? Perasaan, kegantengan saya ini itu cuma ada satu dalam seratus tahun?".

"Aah, waktu om masih sekolah, gantengnya itu melebihi kamu tau~...," Celoteh dua orang itu sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

Sementara Konan yang berada dibelakang keduanya berbisik pada Deidara, "Mereka itu cocok ya? Sama-sama narsis".

Deidara hanya tersenyum simpul.

**X x X x X x X**

"Gimana masakan tante, enak nggak?" Tanya Konan pada Sasori yang sedang lahap menyantap makanannya.

"Enak banget tante," Sasori manggut-manggut.

Konan tersenyum, "Oya, makasih ya Sasori, kamu udah mau jaga Deidara saat kemping waktu itu," kata Konan lagi.

"Oh itu~... bukan apa-apa kok tante," balasnya rada malu-malu kucing.

"Denger-denger, kamu sampai berantem gara-gara Deidara ya?" Tanya Pein sambil melahap makanannya.

Sasori melirik Deidara sebentar, lalu pemuda itu berkata, "Itu bukan gara-gara Deidara, itu salah saya kok Om".

Pein dan Konan manggut-manggut.

"Habis ini, kamu mau ngajak Deidara kemana?" Pein kembali bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasori hampir saja tersendak.

"Papa apa-apa'an sih?" Rengek Deidara.  
"Kenapa memangnya? Ini kan malam minggu, dan ini adalah malam yang cerah untuk kencan?" kata Pein dengan tampang innocent.

"Tapikan~...".

Belum selesai Deidara berbicara, Sasori menyelanya, "Kebetulan nggak jauh dari sini ada karnaval, kalo Deidara nggak keberatan, dan Om juga Tante mengizinkan, saya mau ajak Deidara ke sana?" ucap Sasori dengan penuh semangat.

Deidara mendelik kaget. Dia tidak percaya kalau Sasori akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Tante dan Om sih percaya aja kalo kamu bakal jaga anak Tante dengan baik, tapi itu terserah Deidara aja," kata Konan.

Sasori kini menatap Deidara dengan tatapan penuh harap. Melihat Sasori memandangnya, Deidara langsung blushing.

**X x X x X x X**

"Permisi Tante~... Om~..." pamit si Sasori sambil membungkukan badan. Lalu anak itu naik ke atas motornya.

"Hati-hati ya Sasori~... Pulangnya jangan malem-malem," pesan Konan padanya. Juga pada Deidara yang baru saja duduk di atas motor Sasori.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya pun melenggang menuju karnaval yang cuma satu kilo meter dari rumah Deidara.

**X x X x X x X**

Sesampainya di tempat sana, mata biru Deidara terlihat berbinar kagum melihat warna-warni lampu di karnaval itu. Ia memperhatikan dari kanan hingga ke kiri seluruh tempat itu. Dari permainan ala karnaval, jajanan, juga penjual pernak-pernik lucu, semuanya membuat Deidara tidak sabar untuk berkeliling tempat itu.

**Grep.**  
**Gyuuts.**

Sasori menggandeng jari-jari letik Deidara, "Ayo kita naik mini bianglala itu!" ajak Sasori. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran Deidara. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak heran, jika orang seperti Sasori akan bersikap sebaik dan sepeduli ini padanya.

"Eh," Deidara hampir terjungkal ke depan karena Sasori menariknya.

"Kenapa harus gandengan tangan segala sih?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori.

"Supaya lo nggak tersesat!" jawab Sasori sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Hahaha, lo pikir gue ini anak kecil apa? Gue udah mau 17 tahun lagi~".

"Iya~ gue tau kalo umur lo hampir 17 tahun... Tapi lo itu masih kayak anak kecil" ucap Sasori.

Belum sempat Deidara mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang lain, keduanya keburu sampai di mini bianglala. Setelah membeli karcis dan mengantri beberapa saat, muda-mudi tersebut naik permainan itu.

**X x X x X x X**

Diatas bianglala yang sedang berhenti, Deidara memperhatikan lampu-lampu kota yang terlihat begitu indah. Bintang yang berkelap-kelip dilangit malam yang cerah mampu membuat Deidara berdecak penuh kekaguman.

"Bintangnya indah banget ya?" kata Deidara.

"Yah, cantik banget~..." timpal Sasori dengan pemikiran berbeda. Sebenarnya, yang dimaksud cantik oleh Sasori saat ini adalah wajah Deidara yang terkena sinar rembulan. Wajah ayu gadis itu seakan meluluhkan hati si Sasori.

Deidara yang tidak sadar jika seseorang sedang memujinya, tetap terus memperhatikan keindahan Konoha di waktu malam.

**X x X x X x X**

Setelah turun dari mini bianglala, Deidara mengajak Sasori membeli arum manis. Sambil menikmati legitnya rasa arum manis itu, mereka kembali berkeliling. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada bermacam-macam aksesoris cewek yang berwarna-warni, dengan bentuk yang unik tapi imut.

Hampir beberapa menit Sasori berdiri didepan pedagang itu, lalu...

"Ah, yang ini aja deh!" Sasori mengambil salah satu jepit rambut berwarna ungu dengan bentuk not nada yang lucu.

Deidara cuma diam memperhatikan Sasori. Walau sebenarnya, Deidara sangat penasaran pada siapa cowok itu akan memberikan jepit rambut yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Makasih Pak~..." kata Sasori setelah membayar jepit itu. Lalu, pemuda itu mengajak Deidara pergi.

**X x X x X x X**

Dan disinilah keduanya sekarang, di taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat karnaval.

"Deidara~, ini buat lo~.." Sasori memberikan jepit rambut itu pada Deidara dengan wajah bersemu merah. Yang diberi hadiah malah melotot tidak percaya.

"Buat gue?" gadis itu memastikan.

Sasori mengangguk, "Gue pasangin ya?" katanya malu-malu.

Deidara mengiyakan.

Pemuda itu lalu menyematkan jepit tersebut pada Deidara dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Makasih Sas~" ucap Deidara sesaat setelah Sasori selesai memasangkan jepit berwarna ungu dirambutnya.

"Gimana menurut lo, gue cantik nggak?" pancing Deidara.

Mendadak wajah Sasori kembali memerah. Karena tidak ingin Deidara melihat wajahnya yang semerah buah tomat, ia langsung berpura-pura melihat ke arah orang-orang yang sedang wira-wiri di jalanan.

"Sasori?~...".

"Iya lo cantik banget, tapi kalo malem doang!" kata Sasori.

Sebuah senyum tipis kembali tercetak di wajah Deidara.

"Tapi jangan GR ya!" ucap si Akasuna.

Deidara menghela nafas panjang sebelum merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Sasori. Sasori sempat kaget karena Deidara. Tapi dia masih bisa bersikap normal.

"Gue seneng bisa punya temen seperti lo Sas~" gumam Deidara.

Sasori tak membalas.

"Menurut gue, lo itu cowok gaje yang jarang banget ditemuinnya...".

"Gaje gimana maksud lo?".

Deidara terkikik sebentar, lalu gadis itu bilang, "Soalnya lo bisa jadi temen gue yang berisik, resek dan nyebelin. Kadang lo bisa jadi cowok yang sok cool, perhatian dan baik hati. Kadang bisa bersikap dewasa, walaupun elo rada kekanakan," jelas Deidara.

"Masa' sih gue kayak gitu?".

Deidara kembali menghela nafas.

Dan keheningan sempat tercipta selama beberapa saat.

"Tapi Deidara~, gue juga seneng lho punya temen yang unik kayak elo!" ujar cowok itu.

Deidara langsung bangun, dan menatap Sasori dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kadang lo bisa gue ajak berantem, dan kadang lo bisa jadi temen yang asyik di ajak curhat. Yang paling spesial, lo bisa jadi cewek yang cantik kalau malam tiba. Rasanya~ gue ini termasuk orang spesial karena bisa tau rahasia luar biasa lo," katanya sambil nyengir kuda.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Deidara yang tadinya agak jengkel malah memeluk Sasori dengan penuh rasa haru. Ia bahagia bisa mengenal Sasori dalam kehidupannya.

"Makasih Sasori~," bisik gadis itu.

Sambil membalas pelukan Deidara, Sasori bilang, "Terima kasih kembali Deidara~," katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Deidara.

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah dan menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Sasori dan Deidara, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai. Walaupun keduanya masih belum menyadari hal itu. Tapi, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menyadarinya.

**X x X x X x X**

**TBC**

**X x X x X x X**

Yeach, selesai sudah. Mungkin chapter sembilan nanti adalah chapter terakhir, tapi masih mungkin sih. Oke deh satu kata buat senpai semuanya "JANGAN LUPA REVIEW"... Arigatou minna...


	9. Chapter 9

Mungkin chapter yang ini agak menjurus ke shonen ai, jadi buat yang nggak suka silahkan kembali sebelum menyesal...

**Jika Malam Tiba by Call Me Shi-chan**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Pairing: Sasori x Deidara. Hidan x Deidara.**  
**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, sedikit humor.**  
**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, humornya terlalu garing, shonen ai fanfic. Don't like don't read.**

**x x x x x**

Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak Sasori di undang ke rumah Deidara. Dan setelah hari itu pula, Sasori jadi makin care pada Deidara yang sedang menjadi wanita. Mungkin, Sasori mulai menyukai Deidara versi wanita... Dan sekarang ini, siswa dan siswi Sma Konoha sedang megadakan penelitian organ dalam binatang. Dan selalu, Deidara menjadi rekan tim Sasori, meski yang lain juga ada. Kegiatan mengotak-atik tubuh katak adalah satu dari banyak hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh seseorang bernama Sasori, tapi demi mendapat nilai, ia rela melakukan hal yang sangat dibencinya.

Dengan hati-hati Sasori menyayat tubuh katak yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Walau jijik, dia akan tetap mengejakannya, karena cuma dia yang bisa, sebab, 4 rekan timnya yang lain sudah menolak melekukannya sejak Zetsu-sensei memberi mereka tugas ini.

Saat ini Sasori sedang sangat berhati-hati dan harus teliti agar tidak ada bagian yang rusak karena sayatan pisaunya yang tidak tepat, tapi...

Set

"Aduh!" seru Sasori saat pisau yang ia gunakan menyayat jari telunjuknya.

Melihat jari Sasori yang mengeluarkan darah, Deidara yang sedari tadi cuma memperhatikan saja, langsung sigap mendekati Sasori, lalu menghisap darah yang keluar. Melihat tidakan Deidara, Sasori hanya dapat diam.

"Tahan ya Sas!" ucap Deidara sesaat kemudian, Deidara menutup sementara luka kecil Sasori dengan tisu. Lalu, pemuda itu mengajak Sasori ke ruang UKS. Si Akasuna hanya menurut saja, apalagi dalam bayangannya saat ini, dia sedang ditolong oleh Deidara versi cewek. Deidara juga tulus sekali melakukan hal itu tanpa sedikitpun merasa risih. Sampai-sampai, mereka berdua tidak sadar jika banyak pasang mata menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Yah, saat adegan itu terjadi, teman-teman sekelas Deidara menyaksikannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bahkan, sampai keduanya menghilang dari hadapan mereka, orang-orang itu terkesan seperti orang yang dibuat takjub oleh sesuatu yang menurut mereka aneh.

**X x X x X x X **

Sejak hari itu, teman-teman Sasori dan Deidara makin mencurigai hubungan keduanya, mereka penasaran pada sejauh mana persahabat mereka. Dan rasa ingin tau soal, mereka itu masih normal nggak sih?. Bagaimana tidak, sejak hari itu duo cowok itu makin terlihat mesrah, atau bisa dibilang mereka itu makin romantis. Mulai dari suka cubit-cubitan saat bercanda, saling suap, atau Deidara yang tidak jarang bersandar dibahu Sasori pada suatu kesempatan. Bagi Sasori juga Deidara, itu adalah hal yang wajar jika mengingat Deidara adalah seorang perempuan saat malam menjelang. Tapi, saat teman-teman keduanya sedang menyaksikan adegan shonen ai tersebut, Deidara sedang menjadi cowok tulen, yang sudah pasti mengundang kecurigaan pada tiap pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan romantis yang dilakukan sesama cowok.

**X x X x X x X**

Hari ini adalah hari kamis, seperti biasa Sasori lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya saat ia sedang tidak kemana-mana.

_"Deidara lagi ngapain ya?"_ pikir Sasori sambil membayangkan sosok Deidara dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai mirip iklan shampo.

Sejenak ia menutup laptopnya dan mulai membayangkan hal-hal indah yang ia lalui saat malam hari bersama Deidara. Terutama kenangan saat ia mengajak Deidara ke karnaval, beberapa saat yang lalu. Memang, dia sering main ke rumah Deidara dan menjaknya jalan-jalan, dan karena itu pula dia makin akrab dengan keluarga Deidara. Disaat itu pula, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada sosok Deidara dalam wujud laki-laki. Saperti baru disadarkan karena suatu hal, Sasori yang tadi rebahan di dalam kasur langsung bangun dan terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Apa yang gue lakukan selama ini..." kata Sasori. Seperti orang terhipnotis, ia memperhatikan Deidara cowok seperti saat ia memperhatikan Deidara girl version.

Walau ia sadar betul perlakuannya itu akan membuat kawan-kawannya curiga.

"Ck, pasti sekarang ini, yang lain pada nganggep gue seorang homo. Lagian gue kenapa sih? Ngapain juga gue perhatian ama Deidara yang lagi jadi cowok," Sasori memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Seaat kemudian, dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tapi kini dengan posisi tengkurap, _"Gue..suka ama Deidara saat dia jadi cewek... Tapi, gue bingung ama perasaan gue ke Deidara, saat dia jadi seorang cowok.."_ pikirnya. _"Gue ini straight, tapi.. gue suka pada seseorang yang genrenya nggak jelas,"_ umpatnya.

"Mungkin, gue harus jujur soal persaan gue ke Deidara... Gue yakin cuma dia yang bisa ngerti gue...".

Sasori pun bertekat untuk mengubah pemikiran negatif orang-orang terhadap ia dan Deidara. Dan segera mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Deidara.

**X x X x X x X **

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Deidara pada Karin, Tayuya, juga beberapa anak cowok seperti Lee, Kiba dan Chouji.

**"Ha-haii~"** balas mereka semua dengan tampang ngeri.

"Kalian kenapa?" Deidara menautkan alisnya, ia heran pada sikap teman-temannya yang seakan tidak ingin dekat dengannya.

"Uuum, itu~" Karin berkata dengan gugup.

"Kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya lo semua jijik ama gue? Gue kan nggak punya penyakit menular...".

"Elo emang nggak punya peyakit menular, tapiii~ akhir-akhir ini hubungan lo dan Sasori yang deket banget, bikin kita semua agak-".

Padahal Chouji belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi Deidara seakan tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Chouji.

"Sory... kalo gue nganggu kalian~" kata Deidara berkecil hati.

**X x X x X x X**

**Pukul 15.20 waktu Konoha...**

Dengan niat ingin mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya, ia mengajak Deidara ke taman kota. Dan tentu saja, Deidara menerima ajakan itu. Sesampainya di taman... Keduanya duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang ke arah matahari yang mulai merosot perlahan masuk keperaduannya.

"Deidara... sebenernya- gue..." Sasori ingin langsung mengatakan maksud hatinya. Tapi, Deidara menyela kata-katanya begitu saja.

"Sasori~... akhir-akhir ini, anak-anak jadi aneh. Apa karena kedekatan kita ya?" kata Deidara yang sama persis dengan apa yang di maksud Sasori.

Dan tentu saja, Sasori sedikit terkejut karena ucapan Deidara. "Haha, ternyata lo juga sadar ya?".

"Sas, sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang kita berdua ya? Apa mungkin mereka berpikir kalo kita ini yaoi?" tanya Deidara.

"Mungkin... Tapi kalo seandainya itu bener, mau gimana lagi, mereka udah terlanjur menganggap kita kayak gitu sih," balas Sasori yang sepertinya sudah berubah pikiran.

"Ini emang salah gue...".

Sasori terbelalak mendengar pernyataan sosok disebelahnya.

"Seandainya gue bisa sedikit saja menekan rasa peduli gue ke elo, saat sedang jadi cowok, mungkin mereka nggak bakal berpikir kayak gitu..." suara laki-laki Deidara terdengar sedikit serak.

"Fuuh, ini juga salah gue, seharusnya, gue juga menekan perasaan gue supaya anak-anak nggak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, tapi... menyesal pun, semua udah terjadi,".

"Gue nggak tau, kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikap gue makin kayak cewek, padahal udah jelas kalo gue nggak lagi jadi cewek," kata Deidara sambil memandang hamparan padang rumput yang masih hijau nan asri di depannya.

"Gue sendiri juga lagi bingung ama perasaan gue...".

Deidara balik menatap Sasori, "Bingung kenapa?".

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Gimana ngejelasinnya ya? Gue bingung,"

Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu. Deidara hanya mendesah.

**X x X x X x X **

Tidak terasa sudah hampir 30 menit keduanya berada di sana. Keheningan yang sempat terjadi selama beberapa saat, berubah ketika tiba-tiba saja Deidara menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bahu Sasori. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Sasori sedikit menoleh ke arah Deidara dan di dapatinya sosok cowok itu yang sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Yah, dia pingsan lagi.

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang mampu membuat orang panik sebelum anak ia menjadi perempuan. Padahal matahari belum terbenam, dan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 15.52, seharusnya masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum Deidara berubah jadi wanita. Sasori memang dibuat panik dan khawatir karena keadaan Deidara. Tapi, juga mampu membuat si Akasuna berdecak kagum melihat kejadian luar biasa di depannya. Saat dimana Deidara perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Lu-luar biasa..." Sasori kembali mengucap kata-kata yang sama waktu ia melihat hal tersebut. Untungnya, tidak banyak orang yang berada disana, walau sebenarnya taman itu adalah taman yang lumayan ramai.

**X x X x X x X**

** Sejam kemudian...**

Perlahan, Deidara mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Saat ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, dan begitu melihat suasana disekitarnya yang mulai gelap, Deidara terjingkat dari rebahannya.

"Kenapa gue ada disini?" gumam Deidara sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing.

"Elo pingsan saat kita lagi asyik-asyik ngobrol," sahut Sasori yang nggak jauh dari tempat itu.

Deidara mulai ingat pada kejadian sesaat sebelum ia pingsan. "Gue seneng karena lo nggak ninggalin gue," kata Deidara pada Sasori yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mana mungkin gue setega itu ama lo, lo 'kan nggak tau jalan," balas pemuda itu sambil memakaikan jaket miliknya ke tubuh kurus Deidara yang tentu saja masih memakai seragam anak cowok.

"Ini, minum cappuchino-nya!" menyodorkan segelas cappuchino hangat pada Deidara.

Deidara pun menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Makasih...".

Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Soalnya, gue takut nyokap gue khawatir,".

"Tenang aja, tadi gue udah telfon nyokap lo kok, lagian ini baru jam 6 sore". Deidara menghela nafas lega.

Gue pikir lo kenapa? Makanya gue langsung telfon nyokap lo. Trus dia bilang jangan khawatir. Nggak lama kemudian, lo berubah jadi cewek. Dan itu luar biasa hebat, gue takjub," terang Sasori dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nggak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari itu semua. Lagipula, gue sendiri juga heran kenapa waktu gue jadi cowok jadi makin singkat," ucap

Deidara setelah menyeruput minuman hangat miliknya.

"Emang bener sih, tapi tetep aja itu adalah hal yang terkeren yang pernah gue liat dalam hidup gue," balas Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Deidara juga hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Deidara, besok kita jalan-jalan lagi ya?" ajak Sasori sebelum Deidara masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnnya.

"Jam berapa?".

"Sepulang sekolah gimana? Tapi kalo lo keberatan, jam 7 malem juga nggak apa kok," kata Sasori.

"Yah, kita liat besok aja deh!" jawab Deidara. "Makasih buat hari ini ya Sas," Deidara melambaikan tangannya sebelum Sasori melajukan motornya.

**X x X x X x X**

Ke esokan harinya, keduanya benar-benar pergi ke taman yang kemarin.

Tap Tap Tap

"Hn?"

"Silahkan lo pilih, tangan kanan atau tangan kiri?" tanya Sasori yang baru datang ntah darimana.

Ijinnya pada Deidara sih, ke kamar mandi, tapi hampir 15 menit menunggu, dia tidak datang juga, dan saat ia datang, ia malah main tebak-tebakan dengan Deidara yang dalam wujut cowok.

"Lo kenapa sih Sas? Lo pikir kita ini sepasang kekasih apa?" balas Deidara yang sedang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan kemarin.

"Udah, pilih aja! Cerewet banget sih lo!" kata Sasori. Deidara yang sedari duduk manis akhir berdiri dan berkata, "Tangan kanan deh".

Sret.

Ng? "es krim?".

"Yup! Es krim, karena lo milih tangan kanan, jadi lo dapet rasa coklat," ucapnya.

"Thanks ya!" Deidara tersenyum.

Sambil melahap es krim rasa mocca ditangannya, Sasori bilang, "Enak nggak rasanya?".

Deidara hanya mengangguk. "Mungkin, bentar lagi gue bakal jadi cewek, jadi jangan kaget ya!" Deidara memperingatkan.

"Kalo gitu cepet habisin es krimnya, lalu... buruan lo tidur disini... dipangkuan gue," menujuk-nunjuk pahanya.

"Hahaha, kata-kata lo itu ngingetin gue pada 4 bulan yang lalu, waktu gue nggak lihat papan tulis saat silau, lo kan nyuruh gue duduk di atas paha lo!" Deidara teringat pada masa lalunya.

Sasori hanya garuk-garuk kepala, "Ngapain hal gitu lo inget-inget? Dasar payah!" ucap Sasori dengan wajah malu.

"Lo nyuruh gue rebahan di atas paha lo, apa lo nggak malu kalo mereka ngeliati kita dan berpikir kalo kita ini pasangan sesama jenis? Dan lagi gue ini takut kalo mereka tau tentang kutukan gue saat gue jadi cewek".

"Supaya mereka nggak tau kalo lo lagi berubah, gue bakal tutupi lo pake jaket gue. Dan kalo mereka nganggep kita ini yaoi, yah... emang gue pikirin, terserah mereka mau bilang apa" jawab Sasori.

Setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Sasori, Deidara buru-buru menghabiskan es krimnya, lalu berbaring di atas kursi yang berbantal paha Sasori.

"Makasih Sasori..." kata Deidara sambil mendongak ke wajah Sasori. Sasori cuma mengangguk saja.

Selang lima menit kemudian, Deidara pun pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya dihadapan Sasori. Sama dengan yang dikatakannya sebelum Deidara pingsan, Sasori benar-benar menutupi Deidara, dengan jaket warna abu-abu favoritnya. Tentu saja hanya bagian tubuhnya saja yang ia tutupi.

**X x X x X x X **

Ng~?...

"Cari makan yuk gue laper!..." ajak Sasori pada Deidara yang baru saja siuman.

"..."

"Kenapa? Kepala lo masih pusing ya?" Sasori kembali bertanya.

Deidara menggeleng.

"Deidara... sebenarnya udah lama gue pengen mengatakan hal ini, tapi gue masih agak ragu. Tapi... sekarang saatnya gue mengatakannya,".

Deidara hanya diam dan mendengarkan ucapan Sasori.

"Deidara... awalnya gue bingung ama perasaan gue yang sebenarnya, tapi, sekarang gue sadar kalo gue suka ama lo..." kata Sasori sambil lekat-lekat menatap wajah Deidara. Mendengar perkataan Sasori yang begitu mendadak, tentu saja membuat Deidara menjadi shock.

"Gue suka ama lo Dei~... gue harap lo mau nerima gue dan cinta gue yang cuma apa adanya ini..." pinta Sasori seraya mengenggam erat jemari lentik Deidara. Entah mengapa saat itu, Deidara malah menitikan air mata, sepertinya ia sangat terharu karena kata-kata Sasori barusan.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, gadis itu lalu memeluk Sasori, ia menangis bahagia dalam dekapan Sasori.

"Hiks... gue nggak pernah sedikitpun ngebayangin, kalo ada cowok yang bakal nyatain cintanya ke gue.. Sama sekali enggak terbesit sedikitpun..." bisik Deidara.

Sasori mengelus rambut kuning panjang gadis dalam pelukannya, lalu ia bilang, "Makanya, gue mau lo selipin satu kenagan indah ini dalam pikiran lo... Gue pengen lo selalu inget hal ini..." balasnya.

Deidara melepaskan pelukan itu. Dan Sasori menghapus air mata Deidara. Saat itu, Deidara gantian menggenggam erat tangan Sasori dan dia bilang, "Gue... gue mau jadi pacar lo... Gue yakin kalo lo emang orang yang akan tulus mencintai gue..." katanya sambil sesenggukan.

"Deidara... apapun persepsi orang tentang kita berdua, gue bakal selalu disamping lo dan akan tetap mencitai lo, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan lo. Gue nggak peduli dengan semua pendapat orang lain, kerena mereka itu nggak tau seperti apa sebenarnya kita berdua," ucapan Sasori terdengar begitu tulus dan dari hati. "Meski siang atau malam hari, elo adalah kekasih gue yang paling gue cinta...".

Air mata Deidara kembali mengalir, ia tak sanggup membendung air mata kebahagian itu. Deidara menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan bilang, "I love you Sasori..." katanya dengan nada terbata. Sasori kembali tersenyum, dan memeluk Deidara erat-erat. Pelukan itu jauh lebih lama dari pelukan-pelukan mereka sebelumnya.

Lagi, bintang-bintang yang menyebar dihamparaan luas langit malam yang cerah ini, menjadi saksi ketulusan cinta keduanya. Deidara semakin yakin, jika Sasori-lah, pemuda yang akan melepaskan kutukan yang membuatnya menderita. Kini detik-detik menuju hari ulang tahunnya akan menjadi indah kerena ada Sasori yang mencintainya, dan akan melepaskan kutukannya...

**X x X x X x X **

**TBC...**

** X x X x X x X**

Fuuuh, ternyata gak jadi tamat, dan jadi fic terpanjang Shi dalam sejarah. Eh, mungkin chapter depan ceritanya bakal seru dan so sweet, jadi jangan lewatkan ya. Tapi sekarang, review chapter ini dulu ya...


	10. Chapter 10

**Jika Malam Tiba By Call Me Shi Chan**

** Sasori, Deidara dan semua chara yang muncul disini bukan punya Shi-chan, mereka milik Om Masashi.**

** Genre: Romance, Fantasy. **

**Pairing: Sasori X Deidara. **

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, gaje and abal fic.**

** X x X x X x X **

Tiga hari sebelum hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Sasori akan mencium Deidara untuk menghilangkan kutukan tersebut...

Sasori dan Deidara sedang berdua'an dibangku dekat tempat karnaval. Sasori sedang duduk disebelah Deidara sambil celingukan melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sas, lo lagi nyari apa'an sih?" tanya Deidara girl version yang merasa sedang diacuhkan.

"Enggak ada," jawab Sasori singkat.

Gaya pacaran keduanya memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan muda-mudi yang lainnya. Hanya saja, Deidara agak kesall pada Sasori yang memang nggak ada romantis-romantisnya. Tapi, bagaimana pun sifat dan sikap Sasori, dia selalu menyayangi pemuda itu.

"Sa, gue punya satu permintaan buat lo...".

Sasori menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan berkata, "Sory, gue ini bukan jin, meski cuma satu gue nggak akan bisa ngabulin permintaan lo," balasnya.

"Sasori... gue serius..." Deidara merengek-rengek manja.

"Iya... apa pemintaan lo?" ucap Sasori sambil mengusek-usek rambut gadis disebelahnya dengan manja.

Deidara nyengir kuda, "Bentar lagi gue ultah...".

"Lalu?".

"Lo, bakal kasih gue hadiah apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Ow, jadi permintaan yang lo maksud itu kado ya? Kalau itu sih, nggak lo minta pun pasti gue kasih," kata Sasori.

"Lo... mau kasih gue apa?".

"Gue kasih bocorannya ya, yang jelas saat 5 Mei nanti gue bakal cium lo sebagai kado pertama. Kado yang kedua itu... ra-ha-sia," ucap Sasori sambil menggenggam jemari lentik Deidara.

"Lo mau cium gue?" Deidara pura-pura kaget. Padahal, dalam hati ia sangat yakin Sasori mau melakukan hal itu deminya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Lo sendiri juga bilangkan, yang bisa ngelepasin lo dari kutukan itu cuma ciuman seorang pria yang tulus mencintai elo, dan itulah gue..." kata Sasori.

Deidara kembali tersenyum, lalu, "Sebenarnya gue cuma pengen, setelah kita berciuman, kita nggak ketemu dulu," katanya dengan raut muka serius.

"Maksud lo?".

"Kita sama-sama belum tau, apa gue bakal jadi cowok atau cewek, makanya gue pengen elo jangan temui gue sampai gue sendiri yang nemuin lo," pinta Deidara pada Sasori yang sepertinya tidak sependapat dengan kata-kata Deidara barusan.

"Gue nggak mau kayak gitu," kata Sasori.

"Please, gue mohon... Soalnya, gue juga butuh waktu buat nyiapin mental," pinta anak itu sambil mendekap kedua tangan Sasori.

"Tapi Deidara-" Sasori langsung berhenti bicara ketika melihat dog-eyes Deidara.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai kejutan buat lo sebagai penolong gue, gue mohon Sas...".

Sasori menghela nafas berat, "Terserah lo aja deh, asal jangan lama-lama ya!" kata Sasori kemudian.

Deidara mengangguk mantab, lalu gadis itu bilang, "Gue janji!" balas Deidara sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada keligking Sasori.

**X x X x X x X**

Malam Kedua sebelum hari itu tiba... Ditaman tempat Deidara pingsan waktu itu...

Deidara sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya. Kedua bola matanya tepat tertuju pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul dan menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

"Siapa?" Deidara meraba-raba telapak tangan orang itu. Tentu saja yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Sasori ya?" tebak Deidara yang masih dalam wujut cowok.

"Haha, tau aja sih lo," kata Sasori mengambil tempat duduk disamping cowok pirang bermata biru itu.

"Lo apa'an sih Sas? Malu 'kan dilihatin ama anak-anak itu," nunjuk-nunjuk beberapa anak yang sedang bermain.

"GR amat sih? Mana ada anak kecil yang mau ngeliatin dua anak cowok yang sedang ngobrol,".

"Uuh, dasar," desah Deidara dengan hati agak dongkol.

Hening cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Deidara mulai buka suara, "Nggak kerasa ya, besok hari itu tiba..." katanya sambil mendongak ke hamparan langit luas.

Sasori hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Janji ya Sas, lo nggak akan nemuin gue sebelum gue sendiri yang nemuin lo!".

"Iya... gue janji, nggak percayaan amat sih," balas Sasori.

"Tapi Sas, lo bakal tetep nerima gue apa adanya 'kan? Maksud gue, seandainya gue jadi cowok dan hubungan kita berakhir, kita bakal tetep jadi teman 'kan?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori diam sejenak, "Tentu aja gue nerima lo apa adanya. Tapi kalau seandainya lo jadi cewek, lo tetep jadi milik gue, pacar gue!" Sasori menegaskan. Deidara cuma tersenyum.

X x X x X x X

**Malam dimana hari itu tiba... **

Di halaman depan rumah Deidara. Gadis itu sedang gundah menunggu kedatangan Sasori.

"Ck, Sasori mana ya? Padahal 10 menit lagi tengah malam?" Deidara mondar-mandir.

"Sasori pasti datang," Konan mencoba menenangkan hati anaknya yang sedang gusar.

"Tapi, bisa jadi kalau Sasori lupa, dan sekarang dia sedang tidur?" ucap Deidara yang sedang memakai sweater dan celana panjang. Tidak ada persiapan khusus untuk melalui malam yang sangat ia nantikan selama 16 tahun hidupnya.

"Sasori pasti datang, tunggu dia sebentar lagi," kata Pein.

Deidara mencoba percaya pada ucapan sang ayah. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasori pun muncul...

"Deidara, maaf gue telat!" katanya setelah memarkirkan motornya.

Deidara menyambut pemuda itu dengan pelukan, "Gue pikir lo nggak bakal datang?".

Sasori mengusap pipi gadis dihadapannya, "Mana mungkin gue ngelakuin hal itu,".

Pein dan Konan yang melihat dua pasang muda-mudi itu meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri, untuk membiarkan Sasori Deidara berdua saja.

**X x X x X x X**

**Pukul 23.54... **

Deidara masih mendekap Sasori dalam keheningan, lalu ia berbisik, "Sasori, jangan lupain janji kita ya!".

"Gue nggak bakalan lupa!" mengelus kepala Deidara dengan penuh kelembutan. "Deidara... apapun yang terjadi, mau jadi cowok atau cewek, gue cinta ama lo. Gue sayang banget ama lo," bisik Sasori di telinga Deidara.

"Gue... juga sayang ama lo Sas..." balas Deidara sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Beberapa menit sebelum pukul 12 tepat... Sasori dan Deidara saling melempar pandangan. Wajah keduanya mulai saling berdekatan. "I love you Deidara..." ujar Sasori dengan suara yang terdengar dalam dan serak. "I love you to, Sasori..." balas Deidara.

Kini, keduanya dapat merasakan helaan nafas masing-masing. Hangat... dan mendebarkan. Keduanya seakan dihipnotis oleh suasana yang mendukung. Dan, tepat saat lonceng pertama berbunyi, keduanya pun penuh cinta yang dapat melepaskan kutukan yang membelenggu kehidupan Deidara. Sasori mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu sebelum melumatnya, Deidara pun memberi kesempatan lidah Sasori untuk masuk menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Dalam keheningan, kedua lidah itu saling beradu. Dan baru berhenti setelah suara lonceng gereja juga, berakhir. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Deidara merengkuh tubuh Sasori, dan pemuda itupun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dei... Gue sayang ama lo," ucap Sasori.

Deidara makin mempererat dekapannya terhadap Sasori.

"Apa yang lo rasain?" tanya Sasori yang masih memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang menjadi wanita.

Deidara bergumam, "Gue... nggak ngerasain apa-apa...".

Benar juga, sekarang waktu sudah lewat 10 menit sejak mereka berciuman. Tapi, tidak ada perubahan dan reaksi apa-apa. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, penglihatan Deidara mulai memburam. Kepalanya mendadak juga seperti berputar. Tau jika ada yang tidak beres dengan pacarnya itu, Sasori langsung sigap memegangi pundak Deidara. Berusaha agar tubuh kekasihnya tidak terjungkal ke depan. Meski mulai merasakan lemas disekujur tubuhnya, Deidara sempat memandang Sasori dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ma..kasih... Saso...ri..." gumam gadis itu sebelum pingsan.

Sasori membiarkan gadis itu pingsan dalam dekapannya.

Sampai kedua orang tua Deidara datang dan mengambil alih tubuh Deidara yang sudah diluar alam bawah sadarnya.

**X x X x X x X**

"Makasih untuk semuanya Sasori," kata Pein.

Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Lebih baik kamu segera pulang, lagipula besok kamu harus sekolah 'kan?" kata Pein lagi

"Saya mengerti, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," kata Sasori.

Walau masih sangat mencemaskan keadaan Deidara, Sasori tetap harus pulang dan melakukan kegiatan normalnya seperti biasa. Meski rasa kantuk menyerangnya sejak tadi, Sasori tetap serius menyimak pelajaran sejarah yang diterangkan Kakashi-sensei. Tak jarang, ia melirik ke arah kursi kosong milik Deidara. Sesekali pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, sambil mengumamkan nama Deidara. Berharap agar anak itu baik-baik saja. Bahkan sampai malam kembali menjelang, Sasori belum bisa berhenti memikirkan Deidara. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali ia menemui Deidara untuk mencari tau seperti apa keadaanya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur janji pada orang itu untuk tidak menemuinya sebelum Deidara sendiri yang datang padanya.

**X x X x X x X**

**Hari kedua setelah malam itu...**

Deidara belum juga menghubungi Sasori. Itu makin membuat hati kecil Sasori makin penasaran. Sambil rebahan dibawah pohon dihalaman belakang sekolah Sasori memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat semua hal yang ia lakukan dengan Deidara saat di sekolah atau saat malam tiba. Tapi, setiap mengingat itu semua, ia jadi semakin rindu pada orang itu.

"Dei... bagaimana keadaan lo sekarang? Apa lo sudah berubah seutuhnya jadi cowok? Atau lo bakal jadi cewek yang manis? Gue, kangen banget ama lo! Gue penasaran ama keadaan lo?" gumam cowok itu.

**Hari ketiga... **

Rasa rindu dan penasaran dihati Sasori terhadap Deidara makin berkecamuk. Itu membuatnya jadi tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Dia jadi sering malamun. Bahkan sering mendapat hukuman dari guru karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Saat jam istirahat, Sasori lebih memilih tetap dibangkunya sambil menatap nanar ke bangku Deidara.

_"Gue kangen ama lo," _pikir Sasori.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hai Sas!" sapa Kiba dan beberapa anak lain. Sasori langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang terlungkup di meja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang datar-datar saja.

"Kita cuma mau minta maaf karena udah jauhin lo dan Deidara beberapa waktu yang lalu," ucap Chouji penuh sesal.

"Iya Sas... maafin kita ya," yang lain mengiyakan.

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aah, nggak masalah kok, gue juga nggak begitu peduli ama hal itu," jawabnya tak bersemangat.

"Oh ya, Deidara kemana? Kok, dia nggak masuk?" tanya Karin.

Sasori malah berkilah, "Bisa nggak kalian ninggalin gue sendiri?" kata Sasori.

Kiba dan yang lain saling melempar pandang heran. "Oke, tapi kalau lo butuh bantuan, bilang aja!" kata Lee sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu bersama yang lain. Sasori tak membalas.

Sampai hari kelima, Deidara belum juga muncul. Meski Sasori beberapa kali ke rumah Deidara, dia hanya memandangi keadaan rumah Deidara dari jauh. Seperti hari ini, dari seberang jalan, dia memperhatikan rumah Deidara tanpa ada niat masuk ke dalam. Meski Pein dan Konan sadar jika pemuda itu sering datang, keduanya juga tidak berniat mengajak Sasori masuk, karena ini semua adalah kemauan Deidara.

"Deidara... Deidara..." gumam Sasori. Tidak disangka sudah lewat 10 hari Sasori tidak bertemu dengan Deidara. Kini, pemuda itu sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon rindang belakang sekolah, dimana biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan tidur dibawahnya dengan Deidara, orang yang sekarang ini sangat dikhawatirkannya. Sambil bersandar dibawahnya, Sasori memejamkan matanya, beberapa kali ia membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke dahan pohon seperti orang yang sedang depresi berat. Sesekali ia merasakan angin hangat berhembus diwajahnya.

"Lo pasti kangen banget ama gue?".

Hah? Sasori langsung membuka matanya dan mencari tau suara yang sangat dikenalnya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Tapi saat ia tidak dapat menemukan suara gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu, Sasori hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkram rumput hijau kuat-kuat.

"Deidara..." desisnya.

X x X x X x X

TBC

X x X x X x X

Yai, nih fanfic pendek banget sih... Thanks buat yang udah review, gomen updete-nya telat... Oya, jangan lupa baca fanfic Neji X Sasuke ya, kalo suka review juga... ARIGATOU...


	11. Chapter 11

Makasih buat semua yang udah review dari chapie awal sampai chapie ini, maaf karena Shi nggak pernah balas review senpai semua, dan semoga, semua suka dengan ending fanfic ini. Yup, enjoy all..

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

**Jika Malam Tiba By Call Me Shi Chan**

** Sasori, Deidara dan semua chara yang muncul disini bukan punya Shi-chan, mereka milik Om Masashi.**

** Genre: Romance, Fantasy. **

**Pairing: Sasori X Deidara. **

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, gaje and abal fic.**

** X x X x X x X **

**Flashback..**

Tidak disangka sudah lewat 10 hari Sasori tidak bertemu dengan Deidara. Kini, pemuda itu sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon rindang belakang sekolah, dimana biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan tidur dibawahnya dengan Deidara, orang yang sekarang ini sangat dikhawatirkannya. Sambil bersandar dibawahnya, Sasori memejamkan matanya, beberapa kali ia membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke dahan pohon seperti orang yang sedang depresi berat. Sesekali ia merasakan angin hangat berhembus diwajahnya.

"Lo pasti kangen banget ama gue?".

Hah? Sasori langsung membuka matanya dan mencari tau suara yang sangat dikenalnya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Tapi saat ia tidak dapat menemukan suara gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu, Sasori hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkram rumput hijau kuat-kuat.

"Deidara..." desisnya.

Hah? Sasori langsung membuka matanya dan mencari tau suara yang sangat dikenalnya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Tapi saat ia tidak dapat menemukan suara gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu, Sasori hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkram rumput hijau kuat-kuat. "Deidara..." desisnya.

**Flashback Off...**

Esok harinya di ruang kelas Sasori...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Kakashi-sensei.

"PAGI PAAAAK!" balas siswa siswi di kelas itu dengan penuh semangat. Minus Sasori yang menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Pagi ini, bapak membawa teman baru untuk kalian. Nah, ayo masuk!" komando Kakashi pada anak baru yang masih berada di depan. Sasori yang sedari tadi tidak peduli langsung menoleh, menghadap ke arah depan. Dan apa yang ia lihat, sosok gadis manis dengan rambut kuning panjang yang tergerai mengejutkannya.

_"Dei...dara?"_ pikir Sasori shock. Tentu saja ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang ia sukai muncul dengan sosok perempuan, saat pagi hari. Hatinya sangat senang. Ingin sekali ia berlari dan memeluk sosok itu, tapi ditahannya keinginan itu untuk mengikuti skenario Deidara.

"Elo Tsuki kan?" tanya Hidan yang sama kagetnya dengan Sasori.

Deidara tersenyum ke arah Hidan, lalu dia bilang, "Nama gue Deidara. Umur gue 17 tahun, maaf selama ini gue nipu kalian semua," kata gadis itu to the point. "Seperti yang kalian tau, selama ini kalian kenal Deidara sebagai cowok, tapi sekarang gue muncul sebagai cewek. Itu karena..." Deidara menelan ludah. "Kutukan...".

Semua pasang mata yang berada dikelas itu tentu saja memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Gue dikutuk menjadi perempuan saat malam tiba...".

Hidan diam berpikir, _"Kalau malam hari jadi cewek? Berarti Tsuki atau Akai itu beneran dia?"_ pikirnya.

"Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau itu nggak mungkin, tapi inilah kenyataan. Dan sekarang gue bisa berdiri disini sebagai cewek seutuhnya berkat Sasori. Karena dialah yang ngilangin kutukan," terang Deidara sambil tersenyum menghadap Sasori. Sasori terlihat tersipu saat kekasihnya itu melihat kearahnya. "Keinginan gue sekarang, kalian mau menerima gue sebagai Deidara cewek," ucap gadis itu saat  
memandang wajah teman sekelasnya.

"DENGAN SENANG HATI DEIDARA..." balas semua murid cowok dengan penuh suka cita. Berbeda dengan pertama kali Deidara muncul dengan sosok lelaki yang langsung disambut bahagia oleh para murid cewek.

"Nah Deidara-chan, kamu tau kan harus duduk dimana?" ucap Kakashi. Deidara mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat Sasori. Sasori jadi deg-deg'an.

"Tsuki... lo manis banget..." gumam Hidan. Deidara terseyum tulus kearah Hidan karena pujian yang meluncur dari pemuda itu.

Set.

"Hai, gue Deidara..." ucap Deidara.

"Gue kangen ama lo Deidara..." kata Sasori sambil memeluk Deidara erat.

"Gue juga kangen ama lo Sas," ucap gadis itu sambil membalas pelukan tersebut. Mereka berdua sampai tidak mempedulikan jika banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan romantis itu.

"CIEEEEEEEEE...".

"SUIT... SUIT...".

Deidara langsung melepas pelukan Sasori saking malunya. Sasori juga malu, tapi rasa malunya itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa bahagianya.

**X x X x X x X**

Sore harinya di taman...

Set.

"Siapa nih?" Sasori bertanya-tanya saat seseorang menutup kedua matanya. "Deidara ya?" kata cowok itu berusaha melepas tangan orang itu. "Pasti Deidara nih!".

"Tentu aja, lo pikir siapa lagi?" balas suara nyaring seorang perempuan.

Sasori menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum, "Lo dari mana?".

"Terserah gue dong, kaki gue juga kok. Eh, lo pilih yang mana? es krim strobery apa bluebery?" tanya Deidara sambil duduk didekat Sasori.

"Bluebery aja deh,".

Sett

"Ini..." Deidara memberikan es krim itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Deidara, gue seneng deh karena lo jadi wanita..." ucap Sasori. "Tapi gue sebel karena harus nunggu lo lama banget...".

"Aah, cuma dua minggu lo bilang lama?" Deidara mengacak-acak rambut merah milik kekasihnya.

"Tentu aja lama, lo nggak tau apa kalau gue rindu banget ama lo..." rengek Sasori.

"Maaf deh Sasoriku... gue salah udah bikin lo nunggu, tapi gue juga butuh kesiapan untuk yang tadi," ucap Deidara sambil menyenggal-nyenggol lengan Sasori. "Tapi sekarangkan gue ada disini... gue janji nggak akan ninggalin elo..." Deidara nyengir kuda. Sasori juga tersenyum.

"Makasih ya Sas, karena lo, gue sekarang bisa hidup normal," kata Deidara dengan suara yang sedikit centil.

"Semuanya untuk lo Deidaraku..." balas Sasori.

"Hihi, love you Sasori".

"Love you to Deidara..." balas Sasori itu sambil mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Oh ya, Hidan tadi bilang apa ke elo?" tanya Sasori yang baru ingat kejadian pagi tadi disekolah.

"Hidan bilang kalo gue ini manis. Gue bener-bener nggak nyangka kalau dia bisa ngomong gitu..." Deidara menjawabnya dengan wajah memerah. "Emangnya kenapa?".

"Enggak, hanya saja, gue nggak mau lo dideketin Hidan!" balas Sasori dengan hati dongkol.

"Haha, lo cemburu ya?... Lagian Hidan 'kan nggak jelek..." goda gadis itu.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh! Gue nggak mau lo deket-deket Hidan!" Sasori ngambek.

"Gue yakin lo pasti cemburu..." Deidara ngotot.

"Gue nggak cemburu kok!".

"Cemburu, gue yakin pasti lo cemburu,".

"Enggak, gue nggak cemburu..." teriak Sasori di dekat telinga Deidara. Sedang Deidara tersenyum puas setelah menggoda Sasori.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Happy ending..." gumam Sasori saat menatap hamparan langit malam diatasnya.

"Maksud lo?".

"Lo bisa hidup normal, kita masih bisa terus bersama. Dan semua berjalan dengan tenang tapi sesuai rencana," jawab si Akasuna.

Deidara tersenyum simpul, "Yah, lo bener... ini emang happy ending. Bahkan jauh lebih indah dan menyenangkan dari pada kisah dalam dongeng...".  
Sasori mengangguk.

"Tidak ada lagi Deidara cowok dipagi hari, nggak ada lagi pingsan sebelum jadi cewek seutuhnya. Ini semua berkat lo Sasori, makasih..." Deidara merengkuh tubuh Sasori erat selama beberapa saat.

Sasori menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, "Yah, sama-sama Dei-chan!".

Lagi dan lagi, langit malam yang dipenuhi banyak bintang menjadi saksi kelutulusan cinta keduanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Hah? Mimpi?" kata itulah yang terucap dari bibir Sasori saat ia tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang memang sudah berantakan dari awal. Ia kesal pada mimpinya barusan, yang terkesan seperti nyata. Ia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali sebelum melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis diantara dua pigora dimana terdapat foto masa kecilnya.

"Udah jam segini ya?" gumamnya begitu tau jika jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka 6. Sasori bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap menuju sekolahan.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

Hampir 3 pekan ia tidak bertemu dengan Deidara, ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan perubahan Deidara. Menjadi wanita-kah? Atau menjadi laki-laki. Oh, dia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Menyebalkan!" umpatnya sambil berjalan gontai menuju halaman belakang sekolah, ia berniat membolos saat ini.

"Hn?" bola matanya mengecil saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon tempat specialnya saat di sekolah. Ntah kenapa, jantung Sasori berdegup tidak normal, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang sedang duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon Maple.

"De.. Deidara..." desisnya saat ia yakin ini bukan bagian dari mimpinya semalam.

Sosok itu membalikkan badannya, sama terkejutnya dengan Sasori, sosok itu segera berdiri dan memeluk pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya,

"Sasori," gumamnya.

"Dei..dara.." ulang Sasori.

"Maaf, gue baru muncul sekarang," sosok yang sedang memeluknya erat itu berbisik pelan.

"Deidara.." hanya nama itulah yang sedaritadi Sasori gumamkan, seperti mantra. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika anak itu akan muncul dengan blazer lengkap, rambut blonde pendek yang acak-acakan, kulit tan dan bola mata aqua marine itu juga tak berubah, tetap sama seperti sosok yang ia kenal beberapa bulan lalu. Sosok pemuda yang selalu ia panggil 'Deidara' saat di sekolah. Laki-laki pertama yang menjadi teman dekatnya dan selalu duduk di samping tempat duduknya.

"Elo, jadi cowok?.." ucap Sasori dengan nada tersendat.

"Iya.. gue sendiri juga masih belum bisa percaya kalau gue bakal jadi laki-laki," balas Deidara setelah melepas pelukannya. Terlihat gurat kesedihan di bola matanya.

Sasori mencoba menormalkan dirinya yang sempat terkejut dengan kemunculan Deidara yang tiba-tiba itu.

Pluk

Sasori menepuk kepala Deidara, "Jangan pasang tampang kayak gitu, harusnya elo bersyukur karena lo bisa bisa hidup normal..."

"Tapi, kalau seandainya gue jadi cewek, pasti hubungan kit.." kata-kata Deidara terpotong karena secara tiba-tiba Sasori menariknya pundaknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sas..sori?.."

"Lo pikir dengan lo jadi cowok, kita nggak bisa tetap berhubungan?" tanya Sasori.

"Ma-maksud lo?"

"Kita bisa tetap pacaran dan mungkin setelah ini hubungan kita bakal lebih 'intim'.." jawabnya. Mendengar jawaban Sasori, pupil Deidara membesar.

"Gue bakal jadi Seme, dan elo adalah Uke, terserahlah semua mau bilang apa, yang penting kita bahagia. Lagian, semua juga udah menganggap kita sebagai pasanagn gay. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Deidara melepas paksa dekapan Sasori, diam sejenak. Lama ia memandang Sasori yang sedang menunggu persetujuannya, sampai akhirnya, ia berujar, "Boleh juga kata-kata lo, tapi.. gue nggak mau jadi Uke, karena gue ini seme," katanya.

Sasori menyunggingkan senyum jahat yang jarang ia tunjukkan, sebelum menarik lengan Deidara dan menghempaskan tubuh Deidara hingga punggungnya membentur dahan pohon. Sasori menghimpit tubuh Deidara, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Deidara.

"Kalau begitu.. ayo kita buktikan siapa yang lebih mendominasi disini," kata Sasori yang terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Deidara.

"Boleh sa-" kata-katanya terpotong saat Sasori menyerang bibirnya. Adu lidahpun tak terelakan. Cukup lama dua lidah itu berusaha mendominasi rongga mulut masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Deidaralah yang mengaku kalah dan membiarkan Sasori menginvasi rongga lembab miliknya. Membiarkan dirinya dijadikan Uke oleh Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum puas sesaat setelah mengakhiri ciumannya, "Aishiteru, Deidara-kun," desisnya.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Deidara membalas, "Aishiteru yo Sasori.." ucapnya.

Lalu, keduanya kembali berciuman, namun kali ini lebih lama. Setelah ciuman usai, keduanya melakukan 'kegiatan-kegiatan' khas pasangan yaoi lainnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu akan membuat Deidara kesulitan berjalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya langit malam Konoha menjadi saksi cinta keduanya, tapi kini tidak hanya pada sangg dewi malam keduanya memamerkan rasa cinta mereka, tapi juga pada sang mentari yang turut menjadi saksi hubungan keduanya. Meskipun hubungan itu terlarang bagi Sasori dan Deidara. Dua orang dengan pemikiran yang sama, yaitu tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat memisahkan keduanya... Sampai kapanpun.. Dan kini, yang membuat Deidara berdebar saat menunggu malam tiba, adalah saat dimana ia akan melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasori.

**-FIN-**

Ada yang ketipu dengan endingnya? Oke-oke, sekali-lagi Shi ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah review dan baca fic abal nan aneh ini. Sampai jumpa di fanfic-fanfic Shi yang lain.. Ja ne...


End file.
